It Takes Two To Do The Tango
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE]AU. Kagome is the schools playgirl and is said to have been with every guy she has set her eyes on. Her friend Sango makes a bet that she can't get with the school's hottie Inuyasha, within a week. Just one problem, they hate eachother, dearly.
1. Order One: The Bet

**Summary (Full): **AU. Kagome is the school's playgirl, and is said to have been with every guy she has set her eye's on. Her best friend Sango, makes a bet that she can't get with the school's hottie, Inuyasha, within a week. She only did this, because Kagome's ego has been getting bigger and bigger on her body, and of course, who she can do the 'tango' with. It was time for Kagome Higurashi, to be refused. The problem with the bet Kagome has to face, is that they hate each other. They always have. But, this is just a bet, so, no feelings can come out of the blue, and sneak up on you... right? 

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes its me, and I'm back for another story! This one is bound to be good, don't you agree? Its time for the dreaded Disclaimer.. ugh. Well, I hope you have fun reading this! 

**Reviewer's: **Once again, do your stuff! 

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Inuyasha. I never will, I never have. Yes, I have had dreams, and they were simply *dreams.* I do in fact own this story, and any resemblance this has to another, is purely coincidence. 

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to all the reviewers who have reviewed in the past, and, the source of much of my inspiration that I have now, in writing, and my life, Douglas Bunker. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and, I hope that I can repay you somehow, in the future. I'll be by your side, always. ^^   
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order One:**

**The Bet**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible, but all the damage she's caused is unfixable._

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name, but when it comes to me you don't care._

_If I'm alive or dead, so..._"   
  
  


Kagome Higurashi stood on top of the lunch table, dancing around in a tight red halter top, and a tight black mini skirt with chains on it. She put her hands above her head, and forcing her hips into the air just so the guy's could catch a glimpse of what was up there. She trailed her hands down her hips, moving them slowly down, and as she bent down, she made sure her skirt went up, winking at the people behind her.   
  
  


The whole lunch room was practically watching now, and _hooting_ at the girl. The guy's anyway. The thing is, no one ever stopped her, because the principal was a man, and he actually enjoyed watching her. He was a pervert, but she wasn't complaining! She was in high school, _baby_. It was her last years to party before she had to run off to college, and she wouldn't be wasting it!   
  
  


Now, while the guy's were watching her, the girl's were scattered all around the lunch room, sending jealous glares to her. They all wished they had a body like hers, accented in places where they would love to have. _Only one man, was immune to her. In the whole entire school, Inuyasha._   
  
  


They had been enemies ever since they met. They played pranks on each other, fought with each other, screamed at each other.. it was not a healthy thing. They met when they were at the tender age of nine, and we will get on with how later on. But, the sad thing about that was, when they met, the moved to different middle school's, so they haven't talked to eachother since. But, when Kagome went to the same highschool as him, then it was when big pranks started. But as I said, we'll get into that later. Because, right now, the main concern was a girl dancing on top of a lunch table, with a boom box on the table nearest to her.   
  
  


"_Objection, I don't want to be the exception, to get a bit of your attention._

_Love is for free and, I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother._

_Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango._

_I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, I've got to get away!_"   
  
  


'_Like I even need to beg for someone's attention.. I can grab any guy in this whole school. They would be falling hands and knees to me if I were to ask them to be my slave.._' She smiled, swiftly at her thoughts. She continued her dancing. Somewhere along that verse, she had grabbed up a random guy and started doing the tango with him.   
  
  


**That was her trademark, The tango.** Whenever you mentioned it, it would automatically bring up the subject of Kagome. You know, dancers and playgirl's always have their nicknames, her's had anything possible to do with the tango. Her famous saying you ask? "_It takes two to do the tango_." If you heard Kagome Higurashi say that to you, it would mean, you were about to have the night of your life, _honey_. Or, she was giving you a death with if she added something on after that.   
  
  


Or, that's how the story goes. She has never officially spoken about getting to the last base, but guessing guy's expression and thoughts the next day, they thought their hunches were right. So, along came the story, of the best playgirl alive, Kagome.   
  
  


Yeah, she had friends. Real friends that is. Not guy some random drunk guy you pick up in a bar or the street to have a good time. Miroku, her lecherous friend, always going after the girls. Even Kagome, but he doesn't do it often, only because they have been friends for ages now. Sango, her best friend in the whole wide world. They have been there for each other for as long as they could remember, but Kagome would have never thought that she was planning something, that would result in good consequences later on. **Quote me on that there**.   
  
  


Sango sat at the lunch table, thinking. '_Kagome has gotten out of hand lately.. I can't take it anymore. Its time, time for Kagome Higurashi, to be refused._' She stated firmly in her mind. Usually, it helped to look around at her surroundings to get a good idea, and it worked most of the time.   
  
  


Her eye's landed on Inuyasha, the school's hottie.   
  
  


Sango grinned. '_This.. is going to be good_..' Sango went up and grabbed Kagome off the table.   
  
  


"Hi Sango, what's up?" Once Kagome was off the table, she turned off the boom box, and the whole crowd went back to their tables, trying to eat after the show. More like they wanted to eat, her.   
  
  


"Kagome, your pretty confident, are you not?" Sango said, clearly not showing her whole plan yet.   
  
  


"In what?" She said, tilting her head to the side a little bit.   
  
  


"Seducing of course. You know, your body." She stated, pointing to her.   
  
  


"I am very confident. You know that Sango, but why?"   
  
  


Sango grinned _evilly_.   
  
  


All warning bell's went off in Kagome's head. When Sango grinned like that, it only meant trouble in her book, "Sango.. are you okay..?" She said, nervously.   
  
  


"I want to make a bet with you, Kagome Higurashi." She smiled evilly, more sinister now.   
  
  


"And what would that be, my friend?" She said, totally un-aware of what Sango was going to put her through this time. The last couple of times it had been terrible, this time, was probably going to be the worst of them all. She gulped.   
  
  


"Well, this one is going to have a catch, un-like all the others. This time, you have to agree to it, not knowing what it is. I can say it has to do with showing off your body, so, I think you'll enjoy it, just as much as I do." She held out her hand again, and waited for their hands to touch.   
  
  


**They did.**   
  
  


"Kagome, welcome yourself to the hardest bet you ever have to face. Seduce Inuyasha, within a week. Then, I, plus everyone in the school, will consider you, the ultimate playgirl, ever. For he, is your last challenge. He, is the only one, you've never gotten a cat call from. Good luck."   
  
  


Kagome, did the only thing she thought she could do.   
  
  


She screamed, and it was as if time froze. Everyone was quiet, and looking over at Kagome. "You...how..**SANGO! NO!** I won't do it! I don't care what happens to me, I refuse to be with that.. **JERK**!" She slammed her fist on the table looking up at her.   
  
  


"You agreed. Now, we don't have to result with blackmail, do we?"   
  
  


"And what do you possibly have against me, that I would die from anyone knowing?" She said, folding her arms across her chest, proudly.   
  
  


"_Your a virgin_." She smiled. That, was the _ultimate_.   
  
  


Kagome's eyes widened. "You... you wouldn't!"   
  
  


"I would. Do the bet. Starting tomorrow. And, if you loose, you will no longer be the playgirl of the school, your shadow, Kikyou will be." She smiled, and was about to walk away, when Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. You could tell rage was coming from within her.   
  
  


"But, Sango! I hate Inuyasha. I hate him! I always have. I hate his smile, his attitude, his looks. I hate him for pulling stunts on me. I hate him for burning all my school books. I hate him for spraying whip-cream in hair. I hate him for scaring me to death at 12:00 midnight at my window. I hate him. If I have to do it, I'll do it. But, it'll be pay-back time, Sango. *Kagome* _style_!"   
  
  


Kagome stormed away, getting her books from her locker for next class. 'This.. is going to be the hardest challenge of my life.' She sighed, and looked in the mirror that was in the hallway.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. why do you haunt my life so, even when your not talking to me?"   
  
  


"Because, Kagome. _I love you_ of course." Inuyasha grinned from behind her. "Love to play my pranks on you, that is. Your so fun, Kagome." He pushed her into the wall.   
  
  


"Don't forget to look in your backpack." She eyed him suspiciously, and put her hand into the bag. She cringed when she felt something wet and slimy come in contact with her hand. She squealed, and dropped her backpack.   
  
  


Attached to her hand, were fifty leeches and slugs. She turned her head slowly to him, and grinned.   
  
  


"Kagome.. don't you **DARE**!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, and put her hand in his mouth, and all over his hair. He spat out the leeches out of his mouth, and tried to get the slugs out of his hair.   
  
  


"Kagome, do you know how long it will take for me to get that_ fuckin_' slime off my hair?" He said, face going into a long sigh at the thought.   
  
  


Inuyasha had long hair actually, it was thick and silver. It was beautiful really, if you ever thought of it. Except for Kagome, she thought it was the spawn of hell, and would do anything to make Inuyasha realize that, she had told him on a couple of occasions actually.   
  
  


"I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Kagome." He walked off to the boy's bathroom, entering.   
  
  


"_You'll be seeing me more than you think_." Kagome smiled.   
  
  


**She walked off to the girl's bathroom to clean up her backpack, and her hands.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Well, how was that first chapter? Ah yes, the bet has been made, and the stakes are up! Now, what will happen to Kagome when she has to start the bet, tomorrow? 

Havoc, is sure to insue! 


	2. Order Two: Small Pranks, Big Breaks

**Author's Note: **So, what could Kagome mean by, *Kagome* style? This isn't bound to be good.. or, is it? 

And all I can say is, "Wow! Look at all those reviews!" I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and even my Doug reviewed, the one who I dedicated the story to! ^^ Thanks, darlin'. 

Well, on with the story now!   


***   
  
  


"I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Kagome." He walked off to the boy's bathroom, entering.   
  
  


"_You'll be seeing me more than you think_." Kagome smiled.   
  
  


**She walked off to the girl's bathroom to clean up her backpack, and her hands.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Two**

**Small Pranks, Big Breaks**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Knock down the walls a it's alive in you,_   
_Knock down the place a you're alone it's true._   
_Knock down the world a it's alive in you,_   
_You gotta keep your head up through it all._   
_You're gonna,_   
_Bust out on it - original prankster._   
_Break out yeah - original yeah._   
_Bust out on it - original prankster._   
_You never stop now, stop now,_   
_That's what the main man say."_

_-Original Prankster_   
_ Offspring_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome walked out of the bathroom, and went to walk to her last class of the day, Art. She was pretty fond of that subject, the teacher was really nice, Mrs. Yuill.   
  
  


She opened the door to the classroom, seeing she was a little bit early, and sat down. Their class was working on a poster, a drug poster. You had to come up with a good slogan, saying how you can't do drugs. She looked at her's.   
  
  


Everyone, said it was beautiful. They all thought she was going to win, the prize was $600.00. _Pretty_ nice. She wasn't going to be going on a shopping spree of course, she was going to use it on her plan... to win over Inuyasha within a week.   
  
  


She shuddered. She didn't **WANT** to win him over! Stupid Sango, stupid her! She shook hands with her, even though she had that grin her face. That was bound to be the biggest mistake in her life. She and Inuyasha had been enemies forever, plus, her shadow was always hanging over him.   
  
  


Okay, let my clarify something for you. Kikyou, was Kagome's shadow. Basically, Kikyou used to rule the school. She was about as good as Kagome, and had all the men groveling at her feet at the first year of high school, 9th grade. The whole school, even the 12th graders. Pretty sad for a slut like her actually, it was terrifying.   
  
  


That was until, Kagome Higurashi entered the picture. A normal girl as it looked on the first day of school, she just moved in from Kyoto, and she was the ultimate prize at her school. It was now 10th grade when she came in, and she thought that this school wouldn't have those kinds of people, so she didn't even dress like that, or try for that matter.   
  
  


Then, one day, she bumped into Kikyou. Oh yeah, she was totally wrong about how people dressed in this school. Kikyou wore a tight leather shirt, printed across her breasts, "_Play my game_." Her skirt, she wasn't even going to go into.   
  
  


Kagome smiled. Oh yes, this was *_perfect_!* It would be her big break, and she wasn't going to let it go! She decided to learn her name, because she would be following in her shadows from now on. Kikyou, it was. This is how she started her reputation, by saying those words to Kikyou...   
  
  


"_It takes two to do the tango, but only one can win_."   
  
  


Kagome, the next day, was back to her _OLD_ self. Oh baby, and did the school ever hustle over to her. She was now, the playgirl of the school, and she intended it to stay that way. Kikyou, walked up to her. Of course, they fought, but not only did Kagome have the looks, she also had the strength. She could fight, lets put it that way. Kikyou, was obviously, sent to the nurse, and the next day, she came back looking terribly horrible.   
  
  


A black eye, bruises and scratches everywhere, and some crutches. Kagome, just smiled. She was not one to be messed with, nor will she ever be.   
  
  


So, yeah, that's basically her run-down with Kikyou. She now is in her shadows, "_Second Best_," Kagome liked to call her. Only people who didn't stand a chance with Kagome, and actually had brains and knew it, went to Kikyou. But hey, that was only their loss. Besides, it was only one or two people anyway, literally.   
  
  


But, there was still only one set-back about Kikyou. I mean, she never really had anything wrong with her, she was just put in her place. She could be nice, but lets say, she wasn't wise. Why you ask?   
  
  


She loved Inuyasha, that's why.   
  
  


Back in the 9th grade, they were the best couple, ever. They had the reputation, they had the looks, the votes, everything you can imagine. Only weird thing is, Inuyasha never kissed her. Inuyasha never kissed **ANYONE**.   
  
  


That, was pretty odd. Because, he had, had over fifty girlfriends a year, and never kissed them. That's how they were all dumped of course, Inuyasha had enough with them complaining about it, so he said he didn't need them.   
  
  


His best friend Miroku, knew why. It was because if people couldn't love him without needing a kiss to prove it, they could all burn in hell. He was waiting for the one who didn't try to make a move, just wait. Then, they would be getting their kisses shortly.   
  
  


Inuyasha, has never been kissed. A guy like him, hott as anything, the school's playboy, never _kissed_.   
  
  


That, only added to Kagome's list of problem's with him. So, Kikyou still loved him, and she could tell Inuyasha did have a little bit of feelings for her left, even though he dumped her.   
  
  


Kagome sighed when the bell rang to dismiss lunch. People came tumbling in and out of classes, the art room filling up like no tomorrow. She looked down at her poster, when she realized she had completed it already. Well, it wasn't that bad, she had a free last period, she looked at the clock that hung up on the wall.   
  
  


Only an hour left to go. She sighed again and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She titled it,   
  
  


"Small Pranks, Big Breaks."   
  
  


She decided, that she would make a small prank on him each time, then make her big breaks after words. Sort of like a cause and effect chart. For example, if she did the small prank on him of taking away his binder and hiding it somewhere in the room, a cause, then going up to him and offering him all her stuff that he needed, and giving him a peck on the cheek when she left, the effect. The break.   
  
  


But, of course it wouldn't be as silly as that. It would be something really different, like getting Sango or Miroku to pour whip cream all over his face or something, and she would lick it up.   
  
  


'_Oh, that would be good_..,' She said in her mind, and wrote it down.   
  
  


"Get Sango to splatter whip-cream on his face somehow like in her lunch - I go up to him and lick it off, slowly."   
  
  


She grinned. That was going to be good. Now, for more inspiration, she looked around the room, watching people work hard. Sango was in that class also, along with Miroku and Inuyasha, but they all sat in different area's in the room, so they couldn't talk. But, she looked next to her sadly, noticing the open seat. Sadness disappeared from her face, as she grinned.   
  
  


Another idea, except she was going to do this one now.   
  
  


"Inuyasha!" She whispered loudly, trying to get his attention. He leaned back in his chair, and looked over at her curiously. "Yes, princess?" He said, smirking.   
  
  


"Come here!" She whispered, wiggling her finger forward and backwards. He snorted.   
  
  


"What do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest. The teacher, nor any of the students noticed their talking. So, she went on.   
  
  


"I um.. need your help on something!" She said, trying to think of an excuse. I mean, what would be an excuse to have Inuyasha come over to help her? What were the odds in that? A million to one, at least.   
  
  


Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. Why the hell would she need help from him of all people? Well, it was bound to be more interesting than just sitting and working on a poster, so, he got up quietly, and ran swiftly to the empty seat next to her. "What was so important, that you needed me here, wench?"   
  
  


"Well, uh.. I can't figure out a slogan for my poster, can you help me?" She grabbed the poster, and hid the paper she had been writing on in her pocket.   
  
  


"I'm so glad your finally realizing you need help, Higurashi. Because, you've been in need of it for awhile actually." He showed off his signature scowl, and snatched the poster from her grip. He looked at it, in disbelief.   
  
  


He couldn't understand how someone could draw this good, and not be able to think of a single slogan. It was an angel, holding her hands together praying. The moon was in the background, and ribbons adored her body. "Hm.. I guess something to do with angels.."   
  
  


She smiled, this would be a good time to do a pretend slip-up. "Like... you? I mean..., never mind!" She pretended to be shocked, and tried to put a blush on her cheeks.   
  
  


Inuyasha dropped the poster on the desk, and looked at her like she was from Mars. "What did you just say?" He began to form a big grin on his face, and trying to hold on his laughter.   
  
  


"Nothing! I said nothing!" She hurried herself up to say, "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" She also decided to use one of those really cheesy pick-up lines, just to gather his attention. "I mean **me**! Or is it just **ME**." She gathered up once again, quickly.   
  
  


Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he fell out of his chair, landing on his bottom, and started laughing like hell. Now, the class that was once intent on their work, all turned around and faced him. He just continued laughing, holding his stomach, willing it not to burst.   
  
  


"Kagome..Your so stupid! I finally believe you have reached the brink of insanity...haha!" He went on laughing like a maniac, when the class started laughing on a count of his stupid-ness. Now, the teacher wasn't happy.   
  
  


"Mr. Taishio! What are you doing? Why are you not in your seat? I think you are asking for an after school young man!" She yelled, over the commotion. She looked over at Kagome. "For some reason, I think you have something to do with this, Higurashi. Both of you, detention today." She turned back to her work on the computer.   
  
  


"Or, shall I make it for the whole class, also?" The class shut up instantly, and turned back to their work.   
  
  


Fifteen minutes, they would be released from this hell, but not Inuyasha and Kagome. No, they had detention...   
  
  


Kagome grinned. "Together.." She added softly. Inuyasha had already gotten up, and went back to his seat, grumbling about, "_Annoying wenches_."   
  
  


**Then, the bell rung.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Now, what does little Kagome here, have planned? Wait 'till the next chapter to find out! 


	3. Order Three: A Quick Paint Job

**Author's Note: **Well, they got detention, aren't they little angels? 

I would just like to say a couple things.. I've *always* wanted one of my favorite authors (even if their not on my list) to review my stories.. finally, someone did! **Princess Kitty1**, thats you! I loooooved your story, "Rebirth". Just wanted to give you a shout-out. Awesome job on the story, it rocks! ^.^ 

Another thing, someone reviewed asking if this was my story.. yes, it is. I worked hard on it, (not really..) and typed it all by myself! Anyone who has this story, and claims it's their's, is a lair, and should be reported. Thats all I have to say. 

And thankies for everyone else who has reviewed, they mean alot to me, and keep 'em coming! They make me wanna' write more! 

On with the story now!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Fifteen minutes, they would be released from this hell, but not Inuyasha and Kagome. No, they had detention...   
  
  


Kagome grinned. "Together.." She added softly. Inuyasha had already gotten up, and went back to his seat, grumbling about, "_Annoying wenches_."   
  
  


**Then, the bell rung**.   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Three**

**A Quick Paint Job**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Would you look me in the eye?_   
_Could you look me in the eye?_   
_I've had that all I can take,_   
_And I'm about to break._   
_Are you happy now?_

_-Are You Happy Now?_   
_ Michelle Branch_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  


They sat in silence. The teacher had gone out to get some business done, and if they did anything wrong, they would be fixing it, plus staying a week in after school detention.   
  
  


Kagome sighed, and took a glance at the boy sitting next to her. "I never figured out a slogan." She said, quietly, looking down at her poster.   
  
  


"I think that is the least of your worries. You better watch out, I'll get you back somehow for this, Kagome." He looked at the chalkboard, and sighed heavily. He had better things to do than this. Sitting with Kagome had to be the worst nightmare alive, and he couldn't get over the fact of what she had said earlier.   
  
  


'_What the hell had she said those things for anyway? She hates me, I hate her, and we both know it. The whole damn school knows it! Stupid wench! I wonder what she's up to this time_..' He thought, glancing over to her poster. It was an angel, it couldn't be that hard to think of a slogan.   
  
  


"You don't need to fly with the angels yet, don't do drugs." He said, simply. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Did he just... help her?   
  
  


"What..?" She said, looking over at him.   
  
  


"Your slogan. Put that." He said, leaning back on his chair. As he was looking at her drawing the letters on her poster, he suddenly had a good idea. He put his hand on the back of her chair, and pulled.   
  
  


_Crash_, went her chair. _Crash_, went his head.   
  
  


Kagome flailed her hands around, and she grabbed onto his shiny thick silver hair. And of course, with her falling back, Inuyasha's hair wasn't going to help keep her up.   
  
  


He fell along with her, and he landed on top of her. The last position he would ever want to be in with her, of all people! Now, what happened next, wasn't expected, and Inuyasha, was **NOT **happy.   
  
  


Kagome leaned up to scratch her head, and check it to make sure she wasn't bleeding, and her lips came in contact with his. Their eyes both widened and Inuyasha jumped off of her like no tomorrow.   
  
  


He was in terrible shock. "You...just stole my first kiss! You **ASS**!" He screamed out, pointing a finger at her.   
  


She, also went into shock. '_Inuyasha's.. never been kissed? Oh my God.. what have I done_..?' She thought nervously. "Its not my fault! Your the one who pulled back my chair and fell on top of me! Don't blame other people for your mistakes!"   
  
  


He growled deeply within his throat. "You...**bitch**.. you will pay the **ultimate price**. I'll steal something precious from you, just you wait. You won't be happy if I have anything to do with it!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.   
  
  


Kagome then said, "I have nothing that you can steal."   
  
  


"I'll find out.. I have my sources." He said, murderously, and looked at the clock. "I only have five more minutes with you, and it'll be personal **HELL**!" He grabbed a jar of black paint, and poured it all over her head. She was covered, head to toe.   
  
  


She couldn't take it anymore. Sango wouldn't be forgiving in this bet, and she would loose her reputation. Everyone would know she was a virgin, and Kikyou would take over once again. All that stress, just crashed down on her.   
  
  


Slowly, a tear made its way down her cheek, leaving a stream of tanned skin visible. "I'm..sorry.. Inuyasha.."   
  
  


That, was the first time she ever said sorry, and meant it. Her life was ruined now, and she couldn't do anything about it. But, she still was angry at him, so she screamed, "**I HATE YOU**!"   
  
  


She ran out of the classroom, dripping black pain, to her car.   
  
  


Inuyasha stood there. He had just witnessed, the first time, Kagome Higurashi had ever cried. And, to top it all off, it was his fault. He almost felt guilty. Almost. But, she had stolen what he was waiting to give to someone for so long, and she, the **LAST** person he would ever want to get a kiss from, stole it. He would rather even kiss _Miroku_, damnit! But not her, **NOT** Kagome! He looked out the art window and saw her running to her car.   
  
  


He watched.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome ran to her car, and realized, she had made a huge mistake. She left her binder up in the art room, which consisted of her keys. Also, her now clean, backpack.   
  
  


She sobbed, and fell down to her knees. She huddled up against the car, and cried her eye's out. A library was across the street, and she figured she could clean up in there. Oh wait, she couldn't, because she didn't have her library card, and that was the only way to get in. She just sobbed harder.   
  
  


Sango walked out of the library with a couple of friends, and noticed Kagome was in the state she was. Sango dropped her books and ran over to her, not bothering to look to see if there was a car or not coming her way. She kneeled down to Kagome, "**Kagome**! Are you alright?! What happened?" She said, worried.   
  
  


"Inu..yasha.." She choked out, "He had ruined my life.. and your going to ruin it too because of the bet.. I'll loose.. and.." She trailed off, sobbing harder.   
  
  


Sango, felt the urge to cry too. She didn't care that Kagome was covered in black paint, she hugged her. "It'll be okay.. if you don't want to.. you don't have to do the bet.." Kagome cried on her shoulder.   
  
  


"Thanks..Sango...but.. it's my job right? I have a reputation.." She pulled her head up from Sango's shoulder and smiled at her, through the tears. Sango let out one tear, as she said, "_Right_."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango had been long gone with her other friends, and Kagome was now walking back up the flight of stairs that lead to the art room. She got there, and saw Inuyasha standing there, looking out the window. She tried to be silent, and grab her backpack with her books in it, but her backpack had key chains on it, which clattered together. Inuyasha turned around, and looked at her '_Painted_,' form.   
  
  


She looked at him sadly, and turned around. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise. "Kagome, am I really ruining your life?"   
  
  


She just stood there wide-eyed at his sudden sense of compassion. He never had once been nice to her, besides making jokes on her, and laughing with her. Once and awhile he'd be nice to her and all, but never compassionate. She just looked down to the ground, and said something totally irrelevant to the question, "_Are you happy now_?"   
  
  


"What?" He was taken a back by her question.   
  
  


"_Are you happy now_?" She repeated calmly. "That you now have made me cry, and made me hate you even more than I ever had before?" She turned around and looked him in the eyes, sternly.   
  
  


"I..." He couldn't think of the right words to say, just the fact that her eye's were boring into his.   
  
  


"And to think, I still like you." She added on, for confusion. Plus, she still had to go along with the bet, so she had to do this, even if she hated him with her whole being. She put a hand on his cheek, and smiled. "I'm not that mad though, in the end.. because, your you."   
  
  


She walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Inuyasha. She whispered a quiet, "_Yes_!" And walked out to her car with the keys. She had finally come out, and said something as stupid as that to him, and she would win this bet in no time!   
  
  


_But, the one question that ran through her mind was,_   
  
  


**"Where did I come up with the words to say that?"**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Yeah, where did she come up with the words to say that? Poor Kagome, Inuyasha had been such a bastard to her. But, what will he think of her now? 


	4. Order Four: Act II: The Bet

**Author's Notes:** Well lets see, will the pranks get worse? Or will Inuyasha come to terms with her, and HER pranks? 

I would like to give thanks to my 100th reviewer, **kinko**! Congrads! And to answer your question, no. I'm not the person who wrote that story. 

**Princess Kitty1** - To answer your question, maybe you should just make a Rebirth - Part II, or, an alternative ending. Because personally, I think that story rocked, and you shouldn't change a thing. But hey, your the author! ^^ I'll respect whatever you decide to do! 

Now, enough with author's notes, on with the story! 

***   
  
  


He put his hand on her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise. "Kagome, am I really ruining your life?"   
  
  


She just stood there wide-eyed at his sudden sense of compassion. He never had once been nice to her, besides making jokes on her, and laughing with her. Once and awhile he'd be nice to her and all, but never compassionate. She just looked down to the ground, and said something totally irrelevant to the question, "_Are you happy now_?"   
  
  


"What?" He was taken a back by her question.   
  
  


"_Are you happy now_?" She repeated calmly. "That you now have made me cry, and made me hate you even more than I ever had before?" She turned around and looked him in the eyes, sternly.   
  
  


"I..." He couldn't think of the right words to say, just the fact that her eye's were boring into his.   
  
  


"And to think, I still like you." She added on, for confusion. Plus, she still had to go along with the bet, so she had to do this, even if she hated him with her whole being. She put a hand on his cheek, and smiled. "I'm not that mad though, in the end.. because, your you."   
  
  


She walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Inuyasha. She whispered a quiet, "_Yes_!" And walked out to her car with the keys. She had finally come out, and said something as stupid as that to him, and she would win this bet in no time!   
  
  


_But, the one question that ran through her mind was,_   
  
  


**"Where did I come up with the words to say that?"**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Four**

**Act II - The Bet**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Just a day,_   
_Just an ordinary day._   
_Just tryin to get by._   
_Just a boy,_   
_Just an ordinary boy._   
_But he was looking to the sky._   
_And as he asked if I would come along,_   
_I started to realize-_   
_That everyday you find,_   
_Just what he's looking for,_   
_Like a shooting star he shines._

_-Ordinary Day_   
_ Vanessa Carlton_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome's night went by, uneventful, as she just went to sleep when she got home, eat dinner, then went back to bed. Of course, she took a long shower, scrubbing the black paint out of her hair, and off of her face. Thank God that stuff was washable. She just went to bed, with the same question plaguing her sleep,   
  
  


"Where did I come up with the words to say that?"   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome sat in homeroom, talking to Sango about the bet. Sango decided to go easy on her because of the incident yesterday.   
  
  


"Okay, Kags. Listen, I have decided to change the bet around. How about, you just get him to kiss you, and then your bet is off? I mean, I'm seriously surprised you haven't fainted yet. All the other girls do when they talk or look at him.." She said, also waiting for Kagome's answer.   
  
  


"No." She stated simply. "I'm making the stakes higher, listen, I'll get him to fall for me, _AND_ kiss me. Sango, I can do this, and I won't fall back on it!" She looked Sango in the eye, dead serious.   
  
  


"Kags, why?"   
  
  


"I have a reputation, **THAT'S** why." She said, watching the teacher enter the room.   
  
  


"Alright class, you have textbook work to do today, because I'm busy grading, so get to work. Open to page 697. I want complete sentences, and **NO** slacking off!" She said, sitting in her desk, beginning her work.   
  
  


Inuyasha snorted. He could slack off! He was well, him. He leaned on the back of his chair, balancing a pen on his nose looking up.   
  
  


"_Achoo_!"   
  
  


He looked around the classroom, trying to close his eyes and get some rest.   
  
  


"_Achoo_!"   
  
  


He opened his eyes, and looked around again, this time seeing Kagome rub her nose, and her face was pretty red. "_Achoo_!"   
  
  


Inuyasha quietly walked over to her, just like he did in art class. He draped his famous letterman jacket over her shoulders, and she looked up to him. He put a finger to her lips and shook his head, '_No_.' He walked back to his seat.   
  
  


Kagome, sneezed again as soon as he sat down. He sighed, and crawled down on the floor. He finally got to her seat, and poked her with his finger in the leg. She took it as an itch, and itched. He snorted, and she looked down. She gave him a really puzzled stare, as he kneeled down next to her. He put his hand to her forehead, and then to his.   
  
  


"You have a fever.." He said, really quietly, so quiet she barely caught it.   
  
  


She blushed at his sudden kindness. '_What has gotten into him? Oh, he's probably trying to repay me for yesterday. I mind as well let him do it, since the bet is still on_.' She thought, wisely.   
  
  


She crouched down to his level, "Okay, I'll tell the teacher I have to go to the nurse." She raised her hand.   
  
  


"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" She said, calmly.   
  
  


"I need to go to the nurse, I think I'm going to throw up." Kagome said, putting on an achy face.   
  
  


"Your excused." She signed Kagome a pass when Kagome said, "Can I pick someone to go with me? I'm afraid to go alone." The teacher nodded, and all the boy's in the class hand's flew up.   
  
  


"I pick um.. Inuyasha." The whole class, literally gasped. Sango and Miroku's eye's widened, and really thought Kagome was ill. Kagome and Inuyasha went out of the room, and Kagome closed the door behind her.   
  
  


"Alright, Mr. I'm not sick! If I have a fever, its not my fault." She said calmly.   
  
  


"Kagome! Stop being so stupid, and listen to me!" He grabbed her hand. Kagome looked up to him, and her eye's widened at how fast her heart-beat quickened. '_Why.. do I feel this way? He's just an ordinary boy_..'   
  
  


"I..I..I...will go.." She said, stuttering.   
  
  


"I think you are really sick Kagome, look at you." He said, pointing to her shoulders. They were bare, so he pushed the coat up on her. He had made skin contact with her, but this time it was different. After he pushed up "_her_" coat, he slowly slid his hands down her arms, and up again.   
  
  


She then did the most embarrassing thing, she had ever done in her life.   
  
  


She fainted.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome's eyes opened warily, looking at her surroundings. "Ugh.. where.. am I..?" She said, slowly.   
  
  


"You fainted you stupid, wench. I had to carry you all the way down to the nurse, and she panicked like normal." He smirked.   
  
  


"Sango.. I'll kill you.." She said, Inuyasha not understanding that at all.   
  
  


"Why? What did Sango do?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
  


"Well, she put that idea in my mind that I would faint if.." She closed her mouth. She would _NOT_ tell Inuyasha that! "..if I didn't go to the nurse soon!" She finished off, quickly, looking down at the floor.   
  
  


Inuyasha, smiled. "Well, I brought you, so you have nothing to be worried about."   
  
  


Kagome, was suspicious, she **KNEW** something was going on now. Inuyasha was never nice to her, did things for her, and not do a prank for this long!   
  
  


Little did she know, Inuyasha and Miroku had, had a little talk...   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_"Inuyasha, get over here. I have something to tell you." Miroku said, eagerly._   
  
  


_"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha said, listening to Miroku._   
  
  


_"Well, it goes like this. You know, me and Sango are close friends, and she told me about this little bet she had made with Kagome.. she bet her that she couldn't get you to be her's or kiss her within a week. So, I don't want you to fall for that. Or, you can, and break her heart in the end if she falls for you." He finished, as if he were talking about the weather._   
  
  


_"Well..well..well.. Ms. Higurashi will have her heart broken in the end, and I will make sure its pure torture."_   
  
  


**_-End Flashback-_**   
  
  


Inuyasha grinned at that memory. It was working alright! He could tell Kagome was falling for him, and it would be great in the end when he broke her heart. The ultimate prank, ever.   
  
  


Kagome looked at him, trying to look like she was in pain. "Inuyasha.. I don't feel well.." She said, quietly so he couldn't hear.   
  
  


He leaned in and said, "What did you say?"   
  
  


She lowered his head to her lips. "I said, thank you for taking care of me, Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek, and let his head go back.   
  
  


He blushed, and said, "No problem." He then snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest. '_Why am I blushing? Its just Kagome! I guess I should play a prank on her then_..' Inuyasha reached in his pocket for some whip-cream.   
  
  


Kagome, had already fell asleep on the bed she was resting on, as he just thought of the oldest trick in the book, but it was funny. He grabbed a piece of cloth, and sprayed a bit of whip-cream in each of her hands. He carefully tickled her nose, and as she whipped her nose, he laughed like hell.   
  
  


Kagome opened her eyes, taking her other hand, and brushing back the hair away from her eyes, as she realized her hands were filled with whip-cream, and now her hair and face was too. She yelled at him. "Why do you have to keep doing things like this? Its so **ANNOYING**!"   
  
  


She took the last bit of whip-cream and whipped it all over his face. "How, dare you! I saved your sorry ass, and this is what I get?"   
  
  


Kagome then thought of that idea that she got yesterday during art, and smiled the biggest smile she had ever before. "No, this is." She leaned up, and licked the whip-cream off his nose and cheeks.   
  


Inuyasha instantly froze, as she continued cleaning his face. He turned a bright red, when she licked around his lips, seeing she had done her job well. Except there was some on his lips, covering them actually. So, just in the heat of the moment, she licked his lips, cleaning them fully.   
  
  


"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha." She smiled at him, and winked. He just stood there, looking at her.   
  
  


His plan wasn't going very well.   
  
  


**For, he was falling for her.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Oh.. Inuyasha.. your falling! And your falling hard! What will he do about this in the next chapter? Wait and see! 


	5. Order Five: Falling Into You

**Author's Note: **So, Inuyasha is coming to terms that he is falling for her, even though he has hated her since he met her. Just a couple days, and this happens? It seems like his bet is failing, and Kagome is winning. But, how DOES Kagome feel? 

Thankies for all your reviewing!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome, had already fell asleep on the bed she was resting on, as he just thought of the oldest trick in the book, but it was funny. He grabbed a piece of cloth, and sprayed a bit of whip-cream in each of her hands. He carefully tickled her nose, and as she whipped her nose, he laughed like hell.   
  
  


Kagome opened her eyes, taking her other hand, and brushing back the hair away from her eyes, as she realized her hands were filled with whip-cream, and now her hair and face was too. She yelled at him. "Why do you have to keep doing things like this? Its so **ANNOYING**!"   
  
  


She took the last bit of whip-cream and whipped it all over his face. "How, dare you! I saved your sorry ass, and this is what I get?"   
  
  


Kagome then thought of that idea that she got yesterday during art, and smiled the biggest smile she had ever before. "No, this is." She leaned up, and licked the whip-cream off his nose and cheeks.   
  


Inuyasha instantly froze, as she continued cleaning his face. He turned a bright red, when she licked around his lips, seeing she had done her job well. Except there was some on his lips, covering them actually. So, just in the heat of the moment, she licked his lips, cleaning them fully.   
  
  


"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha." She smiled at him, and winked. He just stood there, looking at her.   
  
  


His plan wasn't going very well.   
  
  


**For, he was falling for her.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Five**

**Falling Into You**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm falling into you,_   
_This dream could come true._   
_And it feels so good falling into you._

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star,_   
_Finding a belief, falling where you are._

_Catch me, don't let me drop!_   
_Love me, don't ever stop!_

_-Falling Into You_   
_ Celine Dion_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Sango were by the nurse's office, listening to them talk, and trying to get Inuyasha's attention, but after that display, they knew it was like trying to reach the top of the empire state building. He was in total bliss, and you could tell by the far away expression on his face, or the twinkle in his eye's. He was a _bastard_. He was _happy_. He was a _happy bastard_.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome looked at him. She knew she had won, and it was only the second day. Now, she was the best playgirl this school has ever seen. Every guy, dumped and played. She looked at Inuyasha. '_He.. may not be so easy.. to let go of_..' She said, eye's widening at what she just thought.   
  
  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and sat down. "Alright, that's it. I can't take it anymore, what are you up to? Your never nice to me, you pull pranks on me more often, and to top it all off, you **HATE** me." She finished, looking at her shoes. She suddenly found them very interesting.   
  
  


But, what she suddenly was looking at, was a tight blue muscle shirt instead. For, her face was being pushed into it. Inuyasha, the jerk., the arrogant bastard, the self-centered ass...   
  
  


...was _hugging_ her.   
  
  


He was hugging her, and pulling her tightly to him. She carefully lifted her head up, and Inuyasha put his chin on her head. "You, think I _hate_ you?" He said, pulling her even closer. Her hands still were held limply at her sides, not knowing what to do.   
  
  


In a matter of two days, he had gone to insanely crazy and rude, to kind and caring. What happened to the **REAL** Inuyasha?   
  
  


Kagome, decided to question that. "Who, are you?" She said, looking into his eyes.   
  
  


"I'm Inuyasha, who else?" He said, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In in this case, it was. "Just because I don't show affection, doesn't mean I'm not capable of it, _Kagome_." He said, slowly.   
  
  


"Yes.. but.. you hate me.." She said, trying to speak. She still couldn't believe it! No matter how many times she tried.. this was all too weird.   
  
  


"Kagome.. I don't hate you.. I.. I just.. I don't know. I feel like.. I'm in heaven.." He said, grinning like a mad-man.   
  
  


Oh no, he was grinning. That means.. **this is a**...   
  
  


He took the moment, to spray the rest of the whip-cream can in her hair.   
  
  


....**prank**.   
  
  


"AHHH!" She screamed, getting out of Inuyasha's grasp. "How dare you! You **ARE** the real Inuyasha!" She looked at him menacingly.   
  
  


"What's the matter, Kagome? Aren't you in heaven too?" He sat down in his chair he was resting on, and started laughing again like he had before. A couple of tears escaped his eyes because he was laughing so hard, so he shut them and still laughed.   
  
  


Kagome went to go get some ice packs that were in the freezer. He would need them. She came out of the room, and held out the ice packs for him to take. "What's this for?" He asked, still laughing a bit.   
  
  


She put them in his hands, and punched him as hard as hell. He fell over, and was knocked unconscious. She smiled at her handy work, and with all her strength, picked him up and dropped him on the bed she was laying on. She put the ice pack to his head. "For this."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango and Miroku laughed when Kagome knocked him out, so they couldn't take it anymore, and walked in. "Kags, you alright?" Sango said, trying to hold on her laughter.   
  
  


"I'm fine. Just fine.." She grinned while she looked over at Inuyasha. "Sango, its time for payback, right now. *Kagome* _style_!" She laid down on top of Inuyasha, and lined her body parts up with his.   
  
  


Sango smiled. Yes, this was *Kagome* _style_, and she knew exactly what Kagome was going to do. And, what Sango had to do. Miroku stood there, watching the whole scene.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. wake up.." Sango shook his shoulder. Inuyasha stirred, and opened his eyes. He suddenly felt an immense weight on top of him. His eye's burst open as he realized it was Kagome.   
  
  


Currently, Kagome had her hands up his shirt, and had her head right in the crook of his neck. "Oh.. Inuyasha..." She moaned out, and rubber herself up against him. Miroku and Sango were watching from outside the room.   
  
  


"K-K-K-Kago..me.." He stuttered out, having no idea what she was doing on top of him.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. please.." She said, now blowing air into the crook of his neck. To say it simply, he had NO idea what so ever on what to do, so, Kagome did it for him, "Inuyasha.. I want you..."   
  
  


She licked the crook of his neck, and pulled out a hand from under his shirt. She took a hand and put it in her pocket, and pulled out a bottle of strawberry syrup. "I think you would look even hotter..." she began and held the syrup right over his head.   
  
  


"with.. **PINK HAIR**!" She opened the bottle, and out came the syrup. Plop, right on his head. He literally screamed at the girl, and flung her off of him. He held his hands up to his beautiful silver hair, to find it gooey and pink.   
  
  


"That, was for the paint. The whip-cream. And all other pranks you have done on me, you ass." She got up from the floor, and looked at his face. It was full of anger, hatred, and.... _betrayal_?   
  
  


"You... how could you **PULL** such a prank like that? Mine aren't even that bad!" He said, angrily. "I'm not talking about my hair you insensitive wench! I'm talking about what you did **before that**! **BEFORE**!" He shouted.   
  
  


Kagome just looked at him, stunned. She had in a way betrayed him, like that. She..was sorry. "Inuyasha.. I.."   
  
  


"Don't even **START**! I don't want to hear it! I will **NEVER** be your friend, I will **NEVER** talk to you, ever **AGAIN**!" He stood up, and slapped her.   
  
  


He slapped, Kagome.   
  
  


She looked up to him, holding the spot where he slapped. She was on the brink of tears, not because of the sting in her cheek, but the sting of his words.   
  
  


He stood back from her, and looked at her straight in the eye's. Like he was looking right into her soul when he said, "_I hate you. From the bottom of my heart_."   
  
  


He walked out.   
  
  


Kagome, stood frozen in place, and she fell to her knees. Miroku and Sango rushed in to comfort her, but Kagome was in no need of comfort. Her eye's were just wide, and she was stunned. Why? Why did it hurt so much?   
  
  


Because, the friendship that could have been, was officially..   
  
  


...**_broken_**.   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: ..... 


	6. Order Six: Broken

**Author's Note: **Will the friendship or more be restored? Or will it forever be broken? 

Thankies to every single reviewer out there! 

My birthday is on Saturday, my birthday is on Saturday! *prances around* w00t to me! Yay! ^^ 

Well, on with the story now, lol.   


***   
  
  


"That, was for the paint. The whip-cream. And all other pranks you have done on me, you ass." She got up from the floor, and looked at his face. It was full of anger, hatred, and.... _betrayal_?   
  
  


"You... how could you **PULL** such a prank like that? Mine aren't even that bad!" He said, angrily. "I'm not talking about me hair you insensitive wench! I'm talking about what you did **before that**! **BEFORE**!" He shouted.   
  
  


Kagome just looked at him, stunned. She had in a way betrayed him, like that. She..was sorry. "Inuyasha.. I.."   
  
  


"Don't even **START**! I don't want to hear it! I will **NEVER** be your friend, I will **NEVER** talk to you, ever **AGAIN**!" He stood up, and slapped her.   
  
  


He slapped, Kagome.   
  
  


She looked up to him, holding the spot where he slapped. She was on the brink of tears, not because of the sting in her cheek, but the sting of his words.   
  
  


He stood back from her, and looked at her straight in the eye's. Like he was looking right into her soul when he said, "_I hate you. From the bottom of my heart_."   
  
  


He walked out.   
  
  


Kagome, stood frozen in place, and she fell to her knees. Miroku and Sango rushed in to comfort her, but Kagome was in no need of comfort. Her eye's were just wide, and she was stunned. Why? Why did it hurt so much?   
  
  


Because, the friendship that could have been, was officially..   
  
  


...**_broken_**.   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Six**

**Broken**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When the,_   
_World is turning for you,_   
_Don't turn on me._   
_Who are you here to repair?_   
_Well I don't know what you mean._   
_You could never resist,_   
_Glorifying despair._   
_Well now it's coming to you and I don't really care,_   
_She said,_   
_Thanks but I'm broken._   
_I guess,_   
_You must have misspoken._   
_What a laugh._

_-Broken_   
_ Bad Religion_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***_   
  
  


Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went back to class. Sango and Miroku acted like nothing had happened, but Kagome was another story. She was in shock, and just walked like she was a robot. Nothing amused her, nothing confused her. She was broken. A broken person, with a broken soul.   
  
  


She talked monotone, and wouldn't look anyone in the eye's. When she did, she was lifeless. Nothing, could help her.   
  
  


***   
  
  


The teacher's went on with life, and taught their lessons. Kagome listened, but took no note of it. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't hear the sounds around her. Nothing. It was like she was trapped. Only one thing could save her now, but, he would not help her.   
  
  


Miroku turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome.. tell me. Please.. why has this effected you so much? You and Inuyasha hate each other, this should not be anything different.." He said, comfortingly.   
  
  


She looked up to him, and said the truth. "Because, I believe that I may have loved him." Miroku let go of her instantly and went wide-eyed.   
  
  


"What...did you just say...?" He said, voice getting shaky.   
  
  


"You heard me, Miroku." She said, lifelessly. "And now, its over. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, he_ hates_ me. I can't do anything about it. I will remain this way as a punishment." She closed her eyes, and relaxed.   
  
  


"Kagome... how could you have.. within two..days?" He said, with disbelief. "Its not possible! You can't just fall in love like that! It doesn't happen that quick! It takes time, maybe even years! This couldn't have happened within two days, not any reason can prove it either-" He was cut off.   
  
  


"I have a reason. I think I may have loved him already, but didn't bring myself to admit it because of the pranks he played on me. I wanted to hide the feeling, because I knew it would never work out. Him hating me and all. And now, when it resurfaced, was when I had to do that bet for Sango. My fears came true." She finished looking him seriously in the eye.   
  
  


She then, out of the blue, jumped into Miroku's arm's and cried. She let it all go, since the incident. She couldn't hold it in any longer, it was corrupting her body, as well as her soul. Miroku put his arms around her, comforting her also. They were always best friends, and they always would be. This was a bond, that would not be broken.   
  
  


Sango, overheard it all, and couldn't help but come to Kagome's aid also. "This.. is all my fault. I shouldn't have made that bet. I shouldn't have.." She said, sorrow apparent in her voice.   
  
  


Kagome looked over at Sango. "Its.. okay. It was my fault for taking the bet, and having it backfire on me." She said, trying to hold in the rest of her sobs.   
  
  


"Oh Kagome.." Sango comforted her friend.   
  
  


They were all at lunch now, and Inuyasha, was no where to be found.   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Why! Why! Why! Why! **WHY**!" Inuyasha pounded on the boy's bathroom wall. "_Why_.."   
  
  


He looked at himself in the mirror. He had become pathetic. Being with that girl. It was time for a change, he was going to be normal. Like he once was, the playboy. Nothing to care for, nothing to even worry about.   
  
  


He jerked up, and punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces, leaving his blood to scatter on the floor.   
  
  


Unlike Kagome, _he was cracked. But not broken_.   
  
  


He walked out, head held high. He would act, as this never happened. But, would still hold the grudge he would carry to his grave on Kagome.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Everything was ruined. She couldn't believe how life was perfect forty-eight hours ago, and now terrible. Life had it's set-back's after all. This was one of them.   
  
  


She waited in the lunch line to get her food. She grabbed for a tray, and was kindly handed a lunch. She paid for it, and was walking to the table where Miroku and Sango were, when she was pushed over, and fell to the ground.   
  
  


Her lunch tray had flown over upon Kikyou's head. "Higurashi..."   
  
  


She didn't have time for her, just who ever had the nerve to push her. She looked ahead of her, and gasped.   
  
  


"Inu..yasha.." She said, looking at his back. He was talking to Miroku and Sango just like it was any other day, and laughing with him. She, felt very out of place. She didn't notice the sadness in her friend Sango's eye's, just the laughter.   
  
  


She couldn't walk over there now, she couldn't act like it was "okay," she did the last thing she thought she would ever do. "Kikyou.. come here.."   
  
  


Kikyou walked over to her, clearly pissed. "What do you want?" She said, glaring at her.   
  
  


"I want you to hurt me. I want to be knocked unconscious. I can't bear the pain I feel anymore. Please."   
  
  


"It would be my pleasure." She drew back a fist, and punched Kagome. Her body flew all the way across the cafeteria room, and everyone was silenced.   
  
  


Kikyou walked over to Kagome, and began punching her like a punching bag. Kagome didn't move, or try to retaliate. She just let Kikyou do her work. Nothing could compare with the pain she felt, so she let Kikyou help her.   
  
  


A low menacing growl rose in the room, and gasps were heard. The room's lights dimmed, and a dark tall figure walked up to the two. The growl was still audible, and it was like death, itself. "Let go." He said, simply.   
  
  


Kikyou didn't do it. "Who the hell do you think you are? Ordering me around like that! There is nothing going on between us anymore, and I don't ever want anything to happen again!" She snarled at him.   
  
  


"Let go of Kagome. **NOW**!" He ordered. He was in **NO** mood to see this. He didn't even know _WHY_ he was doing this!   
  
  


"And what are you going to do if I don't, _bastard_?" Kikyou said, still holding Kagome in her grip. Kagome was on the brink of reality and unconsciousness. She couldn't tell what was going on.   
  
  


"This." He pulled his fist back, and punched Kikyou in the jaw-line, and sent her flying to the other side of the room. He picked Kagome up, and ran out of the room.   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Hm.. what will happen next? And is who picked her up who we think it is? Maybe its not.. wait and see.. ^.- 

For the million people who asked me, and who don't look in my profile, this story is 13 orders (chapters) long. Short, but sweet. But, a newer one will be coming out after this.. Soakin' Up The Sun! A total of 15 sessions (chapters). I like to re-name "Chapter" to something different.. it gives the story that extra-kick! ^^ 


	7. Order Seven: Complicated

**Author's Note: **Lets find out who picked her up, now shall we? 

Congrads to my 200th reviewer: **Douglas Bunker**! You made my day.. you really wanted to be number 200, didn't you? *hands over Inuyasha plushie* Yes, that's an award I usually give.   


***   
  
  


A low menacing growl rose in the room, and gasps were heard. The room's lights dimmed, and a dark tall figure walked up to the two. The growl was still audible, and it was like death, itself. "Let go." He said, simply.   
  
  


Kikyou didn't do it. "Who the hell do you think you are? Ordering me around like that! There is nothing going on between us anymore, and I don't ever want anything to happen again!" She snarled at him.   
  
  


"Let go of Kagome. **NOW**!" He ordered. He was in **NO** mood to see this. He didn't even know _WHY_ he was doing this!   
  
  


"And what are you going to do if I don't, _bastard_?" Kikyou said, still holding Kagome in her grip. Kagome was on the brink of reality and unconsciousness. She couldn't tell what was going on.   
  
  


"This." He pulled his fist back, and punched Kikyou in the jaw-line, and sent her flying to the other side of the room. He picked Kagome up, and ran out of the room.   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Seven**

**Complicated**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_   
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated._   
_Life's like this you,_   
_And you fall and you crawl and you break,_   
_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty,_   
_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it._

_-Complicated_   
_ Avril Lavigne_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


He ran out of the school. He ran outside to the fields behind the school, where no one could find them. He laid Kagome down in the tall straw colored grass, and sat next to her. She was going in and out of the real life, and he was going to wake her up and talk to her no matter how long it took.   
  
  


She finally came to terms with the real life, and opened her eye's fully at the scene. "Am.. I.. in_ heaven_?" She said, quietly, not expecting an answer.   
  
  


"No, far from it."   
  
  


She gasped, and sat up. She instantly regretted it, as pain shot up through her whole body.   
  
  


"Lay down. Don't try getting up."   
  
  


That voice.. she knew it. But she couldn't put her finger on it who it was, only because her vision and mind were blurred. She couldn't see, and she was dizzy. This, was one of her vulnerable moments, and she couldn't stand being like this. "I hope.. no one attacks.. I'm _vulnerable_." She said, to whoever was with her.   
  
  


"Its fine. Because if anyone attacks, it'll be their _life_."   
  
  


"Okay.." She said, not worrying that much anymore. "Why.. are we out here?" Was her next concern.   
  
  


"Your hurt, and I didn't want anyone to see you like this."   
  
  


"Oh.. really.." She said, her head spinning. "I think I'm dying.."   
  
  


"No you aren't!"   
  
  


"Not physically, _emotionally_." She said, not really caring who this was. She needed to tell the truth, the whole truth to someone. And this person seemed kind enough to help her, so they would probably listen to her also.   
  
  


"What..?"   
  
  


"I've been hurt.. emotionally. That's why I wanted Kikyou to attack me, I couldn't do anything right. I still can't. Its so complicated.." She said, mourning what she had been through.   
  
  


"Tell me.. tell me how you feel."   
  
  


"I feel like dying. I feel like I shouldn't be living. I was cruel, to this one boy. He was a wonderful blessing, and I used him like a piece of garbage. He didn't like me much either, but I could tell I was beginning to grow on him.."   
  
  


The person snorted.   
  
  


"...so, this was all because of a bet that was made. I took the offer, and it resulted horribly. Because.. I got him very angry at me. But... I didn't want that. I realized.. that.. I _loved_ him.."   
  
  


The person whimpered.   
  
  


"I _loved _him. I really did. But, the problem is, I still do..and..-" she was cut off, by the last thing she thought possible.   
  
  


The person, kissed her. She didn't know who this was, but she kissed back fully, thinking she could trust them. They then deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arm's around him. She then broke the kiss, and tried to look at him, but she still couldn't, she sighed in frustration.   
  
  


"Who, are you?" She finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.   
  
  


"The person who got my first kiss from you."   
  
  


Kagome just smiled, "Sorry honey, but I've taken lots of people's first kisses, you have to be more specific."   
  
  


"Lets just say, someone who you know."   
  
  


"**It takes two to do the tango**." She said, calmly, really trying to regain her vision. She smiled when she heard the guy gasp at what she just said. "I take it as you know what the means, my friend. In _my _language."   
  
  


"I _do_. I _do_ know what it means."   
  
  


"Then, would you like to be with me?" Kagome said, desperately. His touch seemed so wanting, that she couldn't take it much longer. She felt needy of him, and her whole body ached with pleasure.   
  
  


"I would. But, it wouldn't work. You don't want me, Kagome."   
  
  


"And how would you know that? How long have you known me for?" She smiled. No one could have known her that long that would know her like that.   
  
  


"_Nine long years_."   
  
  


She gasped, and rubbed her eye's, forcing her vision to come back. She indeed, saw flowing silver locks of hair in front of her. "Inu..-" She was cut off by his finger.   
  
  


"Don't talk. I want you to know... even though what I said was what I'm holding on to, I want to enjoy this moment.. with you.." He said, replacing his finger with her lips.   
  
  


She complied. He laid gently on top of her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his back, and kissed back fully, wanting him as much as he wanted her. He broke the kiss, and laid butterfly kisses down her neck. He sucked lightly on the nape of her neck, leaving it to be a little red.   
  
  


She moaned, and let her hands trail down his back, leading to his firm torso. "Inuyasha.." He licked the front of her neck, and was about to go further, when..,   
  
  


"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" Someone was looking for them, and they wouldn't be able to finish their business.   
  
  


"I take back what I said Kagome, please, forgive me.. I want to be with you.." He said, quietly and compassionately.   
  
  


"I forgive you.. Inuyasha.." She leaned up and kissed him again, quickly, but fully.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Sango were looking for Inuyasha and Kagome, but couldn't find them. Then Sango instantly knew where they were and ran off in their direction. Miroku shortly followed. Sango was almost there, when Inuyasha came running up to the two with Kagome in his arms, carrying her bridal style.   
  
  


"She's okay." He stated, looking at them.   
  
  


"Oh Kagome!" She opened her eye's and saw Sango and Miroku staring at her, worrying.   
  
  


"Its.. okay... but was it just a dream?" She said, quietly.   
  
  


"A dream? What are you talking about?" Miroku said, looking at her.   
  
  


She looked around, and saw the scene she was in. She was now at school. It must have been a dream, "It must have been a dream.. I never.." A tear leaked out of her eye.   
  
  


'_Maybe its best if she never knew. I'll let time heal the wounds, and come back for her_.' Inuyasha thought, gravely.   
  
  


Kagome got out of Inuyasha's hold, and tried to walk, she then fell over instantly. She waited for the impact....   
  
  


...it never came.   
  
  


Inuyasha held on to her, tightly. "I'm not letting go."   
  
  


She looked up to him, with watery eyes, and said something only she understood.   
  
  


**"Never, let go."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Will Inuyasha ever tell Kagome how he feels? Or will it just be a De Ja Vu memory? Sit back, and wait for the arrival of confessions when they appear! 


	8. Order Eight: Trust In Me

**Author's Note: **Will Kagome remember this, or not? Oh well, life seems to go by pretty crappy without Inuyasha by her side... so maybe I'll put him back in, ne? 

**I recommend right now you download the song, "Stairway To Heaven," By: Led Zeppelin**

Woooo! Yesterday was my b-day. I got lots of stuff.. I'm in a good mood. ^____^ 

To **Madmoomoos**: You asked where I got the idea of Kagome being a playgirl.. well, its a long story. To make it short, after eating a bunch of pixie sticks, lemon-heads, slurpee's, and snowballs, while listening to Tango music did the trick for me.. and, I got some of her experiences from what has happened to me before in my life. I was thinking, "Hey.. you know, I wonder what it would be like if the roles were switched around.. Kagome wasn't the quiet one, but, the loud and playgirl-ish one!" And, that's where it all began.. 

On with the story now! ^^   
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Sango were looking for Inuyasha and Kagome, but couldn't find them. Then Sango instantly knew where they were and ran off in their direction. Miroku shortly followed. Sango was almost there, when Inuyasha came running up to the two with Kagome in his arms, carrying her bridal style.   
  
  


"She's okay." He stated, looking at them.   
  
  


"Oh Kagome!" She opened her eye's and saw Sango and Miroku staring at her, worrying.   
  
  


"Its.. okay... but was it just a dream?" She said, quietly.   
  
  


"A dream? What are you talking about?" Miroku said, looking at her.   
  
  


She looked around, and saw the scene she was in. She was now at school. It must have been a dream, "It must have been a dream.. I never.." A tear leaked out of her eye.   
  
  


'_Maybe its best if she never knew. I'll let time heal the wounds, and come back for her_.' Inuyasha thought, gravely.   
  
  


Kagome got out of Inuyasha's hold, and tried to walk, she then fell over instantly. She waited for the impact....   
  
  


...it never came.   
  
  


Inuyasha held on to her, tightly. "I'm not letting go."   
  
  


She looked up to him, with watery eyes, and said something only she understood.   
  
  


**"Never, let go."**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Eight**

**Trust In Me**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hold still please._   
_Trust in me,_   
_Just in me._   
_Close your eyes,_   
_And trust in me._   
_We can sleep safe and sound,_   
_Knowing I am around._   
_Slip into silent slumber._   
_Sail on a silver mist._   
_Slowly but surely,_   
_Your senses will cease to resist._

_-Trust In Me_   
_ Belly_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***_   
  
  


Last period once again, as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She looked down at the paper she was doodling on, and she saw it was her pranks paper. She let out a silent tear and crumpled it up into a ball. She just threw it in the trash, not really caring much about life anymore.   
  
  


She asked the teacher, "May I please go to the bathroom?"   
  
  


"Go right ahead, Kagome." The teacher could tell something was amiss with her, and didn't think she would be coming back for the period. She didn't mind at all, for she was a wonderful student.   
  
  


She was _right_, Kagome _wasn't coming back_ for the period.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome had somehow ended in the field she had dreamed up, and was sitting in the tall grass, letting it take over her soul. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Yes, this was _peace_.   
  
  


The grass flowed softly with the wind, and it was very bright and sunny. The heat from the sun made her sleepy, so she yawned, and put her hands behind her head. She had a smile on her face, just to show how serene she was. The birds chirped, which was music to her ears. She watched cherry blossom petals fall from the tree's around her, and dance in the air like they had a soul of their own. One landed on her ear, and it was a sign, to listen closely. She took the sign, and listened.   
  
  


It was quiet for a couple minutes, then you could hear soft music being played in the air...   
  
  


"_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold,_   
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._   
_And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed,_   
_With a word she can get what she came for._"   
  
  


She closed her eye's again, listening to the well thought out music. It was being played on the acoustic guitar, perfectly. She couldn't sense where it was coming from, so, she made it seem in her mind that it was playing all around her. The voice was gentle, and it had a calming tone to it. She really felt like falling asleep, but she wanted to hear the rest.   
  
  


"_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure,_   
_And you know sometimes words have two meanings._   
_In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings,_   
_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._"   
  
  


She wondered again, who this was. But the thought was quickly dismissed as she then wondered who this person could be singing this too, dedicating it to. Maybe he would say in the end. She thought it was a he, because this person was singing about a girl, plus the voice was very masculine. It sounded sad though, like he was calling out to _something_. Or _someone_. She never noticed the music was getting closer, and closer to her ears.   
  
  


"_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_   
_And my spirit is crying for leaving._   
_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,_   
_And the voices of those who stand looking._"   
  
  


'_This girl, must be lucky_.' She thought. '_If any guy would call out to a girl like that, they would probably swoon with utmost joy. Just listen to him.. its wonderful. And the talent is amazing_..' Her mind started getting heavier, and she began shutting down. The music was making her sleepy, and the whole idea of the surroundings was making her also. She still, with all her will-power, listened.   
  
  


"_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_   
_Then the piper will lead us to reason._   
_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_   
_And the forest will echo with laughter._"   
  
  


"I wish I knew who that was.. I wish they would be singing to me.. not anyone else. _Just me. See me. And only me_." She stated quietly to herself. Shortly, she was going in and out of daze, and she was starting to give out for the need of sleep. She hadn't slept well for the past couple of days, and it was time to catch up.   
  
  


"_And it makes me wonder..._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow,_   
_Don't be alarmed now._   
_It's just a spring clean for the May Queen_."   
  
  


"Queen.." She repeated lazily. Once again, she could never tell that the music was just a couple feet away from her. It sounded like, it was aimed towards her. She wished it was true. This guy was probably so kind.. romantic.. and caring. She couldn't stand it. She wanted someone like that, not someone who would just lust after her body, but lust after her personality.   
  
  


"_Yes there are two paths you can go by,_   
_but in the long run,_   
_There's still time to change the road you're on._

_Your head is humming and it won't go because you don't know,_   
_The piper's calling you to join him._   
_Dear lady can't you hear the wind blow and did you know,_   
_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_."   
  
  


This song was getting to her inner-soul, so carelessly, but with much emotion, she whispered into the wind. "Gods.. I love you, Inuyasha.." **Maybe**, just **maybe**, her '_stairway_' would lead to Inuyasha. **Maybe** Kagome thought all glittered in gold. **Maybe**, _Inuyasha loved her too_.   
  
  


"_And as we wind on down the road,_   
_Our shadows taller than our souls._   
_There walks a lady we all know,_   
_Who shines white light and wants to show._   
_How everything still turns to gold._   
_And if you listen very hard,_   
_The tune will come to you at last._   
_When all are one and one is all,_   
_To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_..."   
  
  


The voice she noticed, became louder and had much more strength now. Just for this verse, but at the end, she could tell he was calming down, for probably the last verse. His voice was angelic, and would probably make it out to celebrities' voices, but this person didn't seem to like to sing in front of people if he came all the way out here.   
  
  


Which, lead back to her thinking of the reason why she was here. A small glittering tear out in the sun, dropped to the grass below her, and she took in a deep breath, then sighed. The least she could do was enjoy the singing, and the moment was was having currently. This, was pure **bliss**.   
  
  


The voice indeed did slow down, and it was like whispering comfortingly into the wind.   
  
  


"_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold,_   
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._   
_And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed,_   
_With a word she can get what she came for._   


_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_........"   
  
  


The song ended, and a couple more chords were played on the guitar. They were beautiful, as his voice. She finally, let sleep overtake her. In the back of her mind, she was still conscious, because when she heard her name, she woke up right away.   
  
  


"I dedicate that to you, _Kagome_."   
  
  


She smiled. She didn't know who it was, or who sang it, but it would be forever in her memory, locked away with a key. As it was in her _heart_.   
  
  


She still had her eye's closed. If she didn't, she would have noticed the pink petal, that was kissed, and sent her way. It landed next to her, and she felt the warmth radiating off of it, inside of her...   
  
  


**Also, if she had her eye's open, she would have noticed the silvery hair flowing in the wind, _right_ in back of her...**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Even when they get together, or _IF_ they get together, this will always be my favorite chapter. I love how this came out, and I wouldn't trade anything for it! This is one of my favorite songs too so it adds all the more joy to it. 


	9. Order Nine: Jealousy Is In The Air

**Author's Notes: **Our favorite person to screw everything up comes in this chapter! Woo! Its Kouga! And what do YOU think would happen if Kagome fell for *him?* I think your about to find out... and it'll be *good!* 

Thankies to my 300th reviewer, **Beautiful-Stranger01**! *hands over Inuyasha plushie* Thanks to everyone who reviews.. it means a bunch to me! ^^ 

To **PrincessKitty1**: Yes, I have tried pocky. I looooooooooooove it! ^___^ Strawberry is the best in my opinion. What about you? 

Well, enough with notes on with the story now!   
  
  


***   
  
  


"_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold,_   
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._   
_And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed,_   
_With a word she can get what she came for._   


_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_........"   
  
  


The song ended, and a couple more chords were played on the guitar. They were beautiful, as his voice. She finally, let sleep overtake her. In the back of her mind, she was still conscious, because when she heard her name, she woke up right away.   
  
  


"I dedicate that to you, Kagome."   
  
  


She smiled. She didn't know who it was, or who sang it, but it would be forever in her memory, locked away with a key. As it was in her heart.   
  
  


She still had her eye's closed. If she didn't, she would have noticed the pink petal, that was kissed, and sent her way. It landed next to her, and she felt the warmth radiating off of it, inside of her...   
  
  


Also, if she had her eye's open, she would have noticed the silvery hair flowing in the wind, right in back of her...   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Nine**

**Jealousy Is In The Air!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Jealousy, jealousy,_   
_Two o'clock in the morning , I don't see my love around._   
_You say you want to be with me girl,_   
_But you're never to be found._   
_I know you're seeing someone else,_   
_And it's sending me insane._   
_Jealousy , taking me over and over again,_   
_Jealousy , saying you love ,but inside you pretend._   
_You say I go on needlessly,_   
_Finding wrong in all I see._   
_But I know in my heart from the start,_   
_You wanted to play,_   
_You know I'm so alive with you._   
_Telling love with all you do._   
_I know I'm gonna drive your love away._   
_You were my inspiration,_   
_You were the answer to my prayer._   
_A lover I could depend on and soften all my cares,_   
_I can't believe you're out at night holding someone new._

_-Jealousy_   
_ Bee Gees_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome sat at her seat in history looking out the window aimlessly. It has been six days now ever since the whole bet. And throughout it, she was loosing terribly. Inuyasha would no longer even come near here, or spare her a glance. She doubted that he even thought about her at all. For once, she didn't care about _loosing_ the bet.   
  
  


She cared about _loosing_ Inuyasha.   
  
  


She sighed and wished there would be someone like whoever played that music for her out there waiting for her. She wondered what it would be like to be in their embrace, and hear sweet words flow out of his mouth with a sweet melody. But no, she didn't _deserve_ it. She didn't _deserve_ anything close to that.   
  
  


It was about half-way through the period, when a tall boy walked in, with long black hair in a pony-tail. "Sorry I'm late, I had some business to take care of." He said, sitting down in his seat. Now, you know he was pretty close up there in the charts, actually. After Miroku, you know, the third. Inuyasha, Miroku, then Kouga. Yeah, people swooned over him too.   
  
  


He wore a baggy shirt, and baggy pants, and leaned in the back of his chair. He looked around the room and saw Kagome. He smiled, and since the teacher was out at the moment, decided to make his move. "Hey, Kags. Whatcha' doin' Friday night?" He said, showing off his pearly white teeth.   
  
  


"Umm.. actually, I don't think I have any..-" She was cut off.   
  
  


"She's with **me**, bug off you ass." A masculine voice said, looking Kouga straight in the eye. He was just **ASKING** for a fight if he went on and said anything more.   
  
  


"Oh, really? Well I'll have you know, that she's my girlfriend, and we're dating. So bug off, screwball." Kouga said, raising a fist to Inuyasha's face. He was going to accept the fight, if there was one.   
  
  


"Kagome would never go for someone like you! Who the hell would want someone like you? Your just a _fuckin_' ass wimp!" He said, starting to growl within his throat.   
  
  


"**STOP IT**!" Kagome yelled out, she then stood up out of her chair and came within two inches' of Inuyasha's face. "How dare you! You son of a **bitch**! You listen here, you will not go ignoring me, and then all of a sudden come out and tell me who I can and can't date! Who the **fuck** do you think you are?" She said, pushing him into the wall.   
  
  


"I think I'm the one who should be protecting you from him!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and everyone knew it.   
  
  


"_If you were protecting me, why did you still hurt me so much_?" Her voice got quieter, and her eye's got glossy.   
  
  


"Kagome.. I-" Cut off by Kagome's whimper.   
  
  


"Fine, if you want to ruin my life more than it already is, **DO** it. I don't care anymore! This is it Inuyasha, if this is what makes you happy, than go right ahead. But, remember, I still get pay-back. And I'll show it to you right now." She all of a sudden, leaned up to the stunned Kouga by the conversation, and kissed him.   
  
  


Fully, on the lips. His eye's widened, and he then smiled within the kiss. He closed his eye's along with her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She compelled by wrapping her arms around his neck, and pushing herself against him. Inuyasha just stood there, not showing any emotion in the world.   
  
  


Kagome pulled away, and then looked at Inuyasha. "I still...I can't get rid of you Inuyasha, not even when I'm kissing another man." She said, with a sigh.   
  
  


Inuyasha just looked at her, his mind starting to get to him... "Kagome, I can't stop you. Be with Kouga, but you have to promise me one thing." He said, suddenly in front of her.   
  
  


"What's that?" She said, breathlessly looking in his face full of sorrow and regret.   
  
  


"Don't forget me." He all of a sudden, shockingly, leaned his head down, put his hand on her chin and tilted it up.   
  
  


He **kissed** her.   
  
  


It was a full kiss, and he just let go on the grip he had on her. "See you 'round, _Kagome_." He walked silently out of class, heading towards his secret spot outside.   
  
  


By the time he walked out, she finally opened her eye's, staring out the door like he was just going to come back in, like it was any old day. Smirking, and scowling, ready to play a prank on her. Not this time, this time, it was for real. He wasn't coming back.   
  
  


She stood there, stunned, as well as the rest of their class. Their point of view, was loudly spoken by the class clown, Shippou.   
  
  


"**HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED**?" He said, everyone clearly understanding what he said, and what he was thinking.   
  
  


On the count of three...   
  
  


**One..**   
  
  


**Two..**   
  
  


**Three.**   
  
  


Kagome ran out of the room and everyone sat in silence. Somewhere, during this whole thing, the teacher had come back, and dropped all her papers.   
  
  


_This_, was going to be a long day..   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome ran as fast as she could, running to the place where Inuyasha was probably was at. Then, she tripped over a rock, and some pain seared through out her veins when she felt something on her neck, she looked down.   
  
  


It was red. It was.. _holy crap_! That was from her dream.. but, her dream.. **IT WAS REAL**!   
  
  


She really knew now, she had to get a move on, and find Inuyasha. She didn't care any more about the bet, she didn't care that it had only been six days. She did not give a rat's ass damnit! She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and finally got out into the beginning of the field. She saw a figure, in the middle of the field, just standing up and pushing their head towards the sky.   
  
  


"Its now.. or never.." She all of a sudden, sprinted to the figure, and wrapped her arms around it from the back. She snuggled into him, and rested her head on their backbone. "Inuyasha.. Don't.. don't leave.. don't go, stay.. with me." She said, quietly, nuzzling her face into his long and slivery hair that rested on his back.   
  
  


He just stood there, eye's open wide in shock. He let Kagome speak for him. "I don't care if I'm rushing.. I just want to be with you.. even though we've hated each other for so many years, I can't let this pass up..."   
  
  


She suddenly let go of him, and walked right in front of him. She looked into his moist amber-golden eyes, and said it. All these years of harboring those feelings, and the last six days in the truth.. the light..   
  
  


"_Inuyasha, I love you_."   
  
  


He gasped, and looked down at her. She was crying, and it didn't look like the best thing in the world in his opinion. Only because, he didn't like to see her cry. So, he put his hand on her cheek and whipped away the tears. She looked up to him in hope, and he looked down and gave her a warm smile. He leaned down slowly, and whispered in her ear.   
  
  


"_I love you too, Kagome_."   
  
  


She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away slowly. Then, she went right for his lips, and when they kissed, all the pent-up emotion seemed to come out. They embraced each other, and pulled the other close.   
  
  


Inuyasha broke away from the kiss, and looked Kagome deeply in the eye's. "Kagome.. I'm sorry for everything.. everything I did to hurt you.. and this.." He touched her cheek and she flinched. It was where he slapped her, and it was still red.   
  
  


He was hurt beyond all reason when she flinched at his touch. He instead, leaned in and kissed it, and then went back to rubbing her cheek. This time, she didn't flinch. "I'm so sorry Kagome.. I just, I don't know.. I was kind of mad, you know?" He said, trying to make scene.   
  
  


"I understand.. I mean, I did after all play you like that, and I am pretty sorry about that.. I won't do it ever again.." She leaned up and kissed him again, "But, I do need to know one thing."   
  
  


"What?"   
  
  


"Where did this come from?" She pointed to her neck, and let Inuyasha see it in the light. He just blushed, and took his hand and scratched behind his head.   
  
  


"Um.. Kouga?" He grinned, obviously guilty.   
  
  


"You little devil.." She said slyly, still enjoying the embrace fully. All of a sudden, the wind picked up, and it froze her to the bone. Inuyasha held her closer, and the snuggled into each other's arms, Kagome closing her eye's in relaxation.   
  
  


Once again, cherry blossoms danced around them, when Inuyasha just started singing out of nowhere to her.   
  
  


"_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold,_   
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._   
_And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed,_   
_With a word she can get what she came for._"   
  
  


"You... were the one.. singing to me.." She said, breathlessly, taking in his beautiful voice.   
  
  


"I was.. it was dedicated to you, and only you. I don't bother with Kikyou anymore, I don't care about her.." He nuzzled his face into her raven hair, and took a deep breath. Her scent was wonderful, and full of anticipation. "..._Gods_, Kagome.. you.. are so wonderful, I don't know how I could have ever hated you.. maybe I just played pranks on you because I didn't want to like you.. I didn't want to end up like all the other guy's who you dumped shamelessly after one night of fun." She caught the disappointment in his voice.   
  
  


"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone. _Okay_?" She said, sternly.   
  
  


"You have my promise."   
  
  


"Well, you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm a virgin." She said, looking at the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting than his face at the moment.   
  
  


He just grinned, evilly at that comment. Oh man, did he have an idea now..., "Kagome, you do remember what I said earlier, a couple or so days ago?" He said, questioning her.   
  
  


"No.. I don't recall anything out of the ordinary." She said, trying to catch on what he was getting at.   
  
  


Then, she had a flashback.   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_He put his hand on the back of her chair, and pulled._   
  
  


_Crash, went her chair. Crash, went his head._   
  
  


_Kagome flailed her hands around, and she grabbed onto his shiny thick silver hair. And of course, with her falling back, Inuyasha's hair wasn't going to help keep her up._   
  
  


_He fell along with her, and he landed on top of her. The last position he would ever want to be in with her, of all people! Now, what happened next, wasn't expected, and Inuyasha, was NOT happy._   
  
  


_Kagome leaned up to scratch her head, and check it to make sure she wasn't bleeding, and her lips came in contact with his. Their eyes both widened and Inuyasha jumped off of her like no tomorrow._   
  
  


_He was in terrible shock. "You...just stole my first kiss! You ASS!" He screamed out, pointing a finger at her._   
  


_She, also went into shock. 'Inuyasha's.. never been kissed? Oh my God.. what have I done..?' She thought nervously. "Its not my fault! Your the one who pulled back my chair and fell on top of me! Don't blame other people for your mistakes!"_   
  
  


_He growled deeply within his throat. "You...bitch.. you will pay the ultimate price. I'll steal something precious from you, just you wait. You won't be happy if I have anything to do with it!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the desk._   
  
  


_Kagome then said, "I have nothing that you can steal."_   
  
  


_"I'll find out.. I have my sources."_   
  
  


**_-End Flashback-_**   
  
  


She gasped as she realized what he was getting at. "You wouldn't... you wouldn't dare.." She said, looking at him, very surprised.   
  
  


"You would be surprised of what I'm capable of, Kagome." He said, still grinning down at her. She suddenly jumped out of his embrace, and ran through the field laughing.   
  
  


"You can't catch me! So you can't touch me!" She yelled, taunting him.   
  
  
  


"Oh yeah? Well, it doesn't matter, '_cause_ you already _agreed_." He smiled, and she stopped in her tracks.   
  
  


"Since, when did I _agree_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his talk. She had another flashback.   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_"Tell me.. tell me how you feel."_   
  
  


_"I feel like dying. I feel like I shouldn't be living. I was cruel, to this one boy. He was a wonderful blessing, and I used him like a piece of garbage. He didn't like me much either, but I could tell I was beginning to grow on him.."_   
  
  


_The person snorted._   
  
  


_"...so, this was all because of a bet that was made. I took the offer, and it resulted horribly. Because.. I got him very angry at me. But... I didn't want that. I realized.. that.. I loved him.."_   
  
  


_The person whimpered._   
  
  


_"I loved him. I really did. But, the problem is, I still do..and..-" she was cut off, by the last thing she thought possible._   
  
  


_The person, kissed her. She didn't know who this was, but she kissed back fully, thinking she could trust them. They then deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arm's around him. She then broke the kiss, and tried to look at him, but she still couldn't, she sighed in frustration._   
  
  


_"Who, are you?" She finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her._   
  
  


_"The person who got my first kiss from you."_   
  
  


_Kagome just smiled, "Sorry honey, but I've taken lots of people's first kisses, you have to be more specific."_   
  
  


_"Lets just say, someone who you know."_   
  
  


_"It takes two to do the tango." She said, calmly, really trying to regain her vision. She smiled when she heard the guy gasp at what she just said. "I take it as you know what the means, my friend. In my language."_   
  
  


_"I do. I do know what it means."_   
  
  


**_-End Flashback-_**   
  
  


'_Oh, great. Good move Kag's!_' She said in her mind, without sarcasm. She then turned around and smiled at him. "So.. you want me, ne? How about we make it, *Kagome* _style_?" She walked up to him, letting her hips bounce back and fourth, while walking to him.   
  
  


"I..." He was froze, when he saw the way she was moving, and gulped. She slyly ran a finger from his jaw-line down to his throat, and kissed his neck. She blew hot breath in the nape of his neck, and said, "Not here.. not now.. you can wait, my _puppy_."   
  
  


She then just walked off, back to school, without Inuyasha. He just stood there, finally realizing she was gone, and left to follow in her footsteps.   
  
  


**To say he was on _Cloud Nine_, was the biggest understatement, of the century.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: They're together, yay! Hm.. but you know, this is only on chapter nine, and what about that bet that Inuyasha made with Miroku? Uh oh, I hear trouble coming on its way..   
  
  
  
  



	10. Order Ten: Backfire

**Author's Note: **Well this won't end well.. 

I'm updating so early because I won't be home until Monday night to update.. sorry guys! So, bare with me, and you'll get your chapter then.. ok? This is kinda' a big cliffie too.. ^^;; 

On with the story!   
  


***   
  
  


'_Oh, great. Good move Kag's!_' She said in her mind, without sarcasm. She then turned around and smiled at him. "So.. you want me, ne? How about we make it, *Kagome* _style_?" She walked up to him, letting her hips bounce back and fourth, while walking to him.   
  
  


"I..." He was froze, when he saw the way she was moving, and gulped. She slyly ran a finger from his jaw-line down to his throat, and kissed his neck. She blew hot breath in the nape of his neck, and said, "Not here.. not now.. you can wait, my _puppy_."   
  
  


She then just walked off, back to school, without Inuyasha. He just stood there, finally realizing she was gone, and left to follow in her footsteps.   
  
  


**To say he was on _Cloud Nine_, was the biggest understatement, of the century.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Ten**

**Backfired**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Backfired. your plan, your plan backfired._   
_Backfired. my man, your plan backfired in your face._

_You came into my life to test me._   
_Your diplomatic drag depressed me._   
_The glitter in your eyes undressed me._

_You were polished slick. really thick._   
_Wasting time dropping lines like I could get you into movies._

_-Backfired_   
_ Blondie_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***_   
  
  


Inuyasha walked down the hall, as if he was floating on clouds. It was a wonderful day, with wonderful people. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, oh, this was the life. That is, until Miroku came along.   
  
  


Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, and looked him in the eye. "Alright, buddy. It's time.." He said, a different tone to his voice. Inuyasha still wasn't paying attention, he was in another world. So, Miroku smacked him over the head.   
  
  


Inuyasha growled, and looked at him showing off fangs. "What is it? What is it time for?" He asked, dumbly still rubbing the now swollen spot on his head.   
  
  


"To give Kagome revenge. You know, our plan? Break her heart in the end?" Miroku said, sounding so obvious. He glared at Inuyasha for forgetting.   
  
  


"I... um... don't want to.." Inuyasha said, dumbly. He was starting to get back onto cloud nine, except Miroku ruined it once again.   
  
  


"What do you mean you don't want to? We made a bet, and that's **FINAL**. You don't want me telling the whole school you like _Kikyou_, do you?" He said in a tone, that you would be sure that he would do it too. He would do it! He wouldn't give him a break, that's just the kind of guy he was.   
  
  


"**NO**! But.. I don't want to hurt Kagome.. Miroku, I lo-" He was cut off.   
  
  


"Since when, have you had a reason for not hurting Kagome? She's been an ass to you, but even though she is my friend, she deserves to get refused once and awhile. You can't always get what you want, my friend. We don't want her to be spoiled, do we?" He said, having a point.   
  
  


"No... but I still don't want to hurt her!" He was now starting to yell, and he was getting way too over-protective. Miroku just put his face inches away from his, and said,   
  
  


"Do it, or else I'll get _Kikyou_ to do it for you." He said, getting fed-up with Inuyasha.   
  
  


Inuyasha's eyes widened. He didn't exactly understand his meaning right there, and how it could be so bad, but anything with Kikyou was bad. He couldn't give this up.. he had to.. "I...I'll..do it..."   
  
  


"And I'm going to be right there, to make sure you do!" He said, proudly, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
  


Inuyasha sighed. "This won't end well.."   
  
  


"I know." Miroku said, not feeling the least bit sorry.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome was sitting down outside of the school, waiting for her bus to come. She had a late dismissal, and they let her class out early. She was smiling, at her luck, and how free she felt inside. This was really the first time she had ever been in real love. Inuyasha, she never suspected it would be him though, the playboy. Hey, she was the playgirl after all. It would only be the best couple idea.   
  
  


She looked to her side, and squinted. She could see Inuyasha and Miroku coming towards her. She waved, and stood up. She ran over to them, before they could get to her. "Hey, you guys! What's up?" She said, smiling.   
  
  


Then, she put on a puzzled look. They looked different today..their expressions. "Hey, is something wrong? You guy's look a little pale.. especially you, Inuyasha." She said, concerned. She was about to put a hand to his cheek, and he flinched away.   
  
  


She was hurt. "Really.. is there something wrong..?" She said, starting to be concerned and scared for herself. The aura around them, wasn't too pleasing to her liking.   
  
  


"Kagome, I think Inuyasha has something on his mind he would like to tell you. He told me to come with him, and I have no idea what he's going for." Miroku said, sounding worried. But no, he wasn't really worried. This was all a part of his plan.   
  
  


"Okay, Inuyasha? What would you like to tell me?" She said, with innocent eye's.   
  
  


Inuyasha just stood there, looking at Kagome, and knowing how much pain this would cause her. She was so beautiful, but so sensitive on the inside. He gulped and looked at her. "Kagome, I _hate_ you."   
  
  


The wind blew coldly, and forcefully against her bare shoulders. She just stood there, as still as a statue. She finally turned slowly, moving her head in an angle that looked so sweet. Her eye's moistened, and became glossy. She looked him in the eye, and said what she thought. "I still _love_ you."   
  
  


She ran away from the scene, and lucky for her, the bus had just arrived. She hopped on, and she left the scene completely. Inuyasha just stood there, looking at the ground, as the frost-bitten wind nicked at his shoulders. Miroku stood there, proud of himself. "Don't you feel better now? Inuyasha? Hello? Oh my-" He was cut off.   
  
  


He saw, a tear hit the ground. Inuyasha, **NEVER** cried. **EVER**. He gasped. "Inuyasha.. I..-" He was cut off, once again.   
  
  


Inuyasha looked to Miroku, all his eye's showed were pain and hurt. "I.. I think I'm going to leave now.." He ran off the school property, and off to his secret hideout he had for so long. A different one, that no one knew about at all.   
  
  


Miroku, stood there, feeling like the worst person alive.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha sat in front of a lake of water, and had his feet in there. All the grass around him was green, and moist with dew. It was a little dark, for tree's surrounded him and gave it a cool, damp atmosphere. He looked above him, and a single cherry blossom petal landed on his nose. He picked it up, and blew it away from the palm of his hand. Birds were singing their songs, and you could hear once and awhile the buzz of a bee.   
  
  


He sighed, and looked down at his reflection in the water. He was different looking, indeed. He had long silver hair, fangs and claws. He had two dog ears, coming out of the tops of his hair, but nobody really cared about them. They said, it added to his sexy look, and he just sighed more. It always lead back to Kagome, the way she hated his hair usually. She always told him to cut it, and she took the priority herself and did so back in the forth grade. He stared at his reflection for awhile, and then saw Kagome's face replace his. He turned around, and looked behind him.   
  
  


No one was there. The wind blew forcefully again, and he just pulled his jacket up to his shoulders. He looked back in the water, and saw his own face. He kicked in the water, making it ripple. He all of a sudden, just flopped backwards, and closed his eyes. He was trying to get relaxed after that issue, and tried to remember the good things in life.   
  
  


_Kagome_. That's all he could think about. So, he just decided on how they met, would be a good enough dream for him. He relaxed his body, and drifted off, in a sleep that reminded him of the past.   
  
  


***   
  
  


It was the beginning of the year, fourth grade. They all bounced up and down in their seats, being the hyper children they were. Kagome sat in her seat normally though, and did her work that she was supposed to be doing. A child near her, was whispering something about her, and walked over to her.   
  
  


"Hey, what's your name, girl?" The boy asked.   
  
  


"Kagome.. what's yours?" She asked, looking at his beautiful silver hair.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. do you want to be friends?" He asked, for some reason, he was trying not to laugh, and she was trying to figure out why.   
  
  


"Sure." She got up out of her seat, finished with her work. But, the boy pushed her back into her seat, and poured his water bottle all over her head, which happened to be filled with mud.   
  
  


She looked up to him and said menacingly, "I'll give you** ten seconds**."   
  
  


Inuyasha decided this girl looked really scary, and ran for his life. Kagome was running after him, and she leapt into the air and jumped on top of him. "You.. **WILL** pay.. _dearly_!"   
  
  


She pulled out scissors that had been behind her back, and cut off all the long hair he had, up to his chin. He literally screamed as loud as he could, and threw the girl off of him.   
  
  


"**I HATE YOU**!" He screamed, gathering all attention around him.   
  
  


"**I HATE YOU TOO**!** YOU NO GOOD STUPID TWIT**!" Kagome yelled, along with him.   
  
  


"**AND ITS WAR**!" They both screamed, and marched back into their classes, going different ways.   
  
  


And that, is how it all began.   
  
  


Throughout forth and fifth grade, they always played pranks on each other, and tried to hurt the other. Inuyasha had put goldfish down her pants, and threw math books at her head. Kagome had dumped a whole bag of flour on his head, and splashed purple dye all over his head. He had to go around a month with purple and silver hair.   
  
  


And then, they both went their separate ways for middle school, both thanking God for that blessing. So, in that time, Inuyasha in his school had become the playboy, and Kagome in her's, the playgirl. They both had their reputations, so, God thought it would be funny for them to meet again.   
  
  


Boy, did God ever have a _sucky_ sense of humor.   
  
  


That fated day, in tenth grade. Kagome was walking peacefully, and dressed fully to her class, and she bumped into Kikyou. We already went over how they met, and now, it was time for Kagome to face her fate.   
  
  


Kagome walked into her assigned class, room 378. She opened the door, holding a pink slip in her hands, saying why she was late, and it was her first day. The teacher looked at her, and said hi. She turned to look at the class, and dropped all her books.   
  
  


Inuyasha stared at the new student, and leapt up from his seat, and pointed angrily to her.   
  
  


"**IT'S YOU**!" They both yelled, at the same time, staring each other down.   
  
  


The teacher spoke up, and said, "So, you two know each other? Then Kagome, go sit next to Inuyasha." He said, pointing to the seat. She tried to say no, but he made her anyway.   
  
  


_And that's, how it all began._   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up and seeing the sun was setting already. '_How long have I been here_?' He wondered, and got up. He slipped his socks and shoes back on, and headed on home. He silently, picked up the cherry blossom petal he had before, and made a wish.   
  
  


"_I wish, Kagome would forgive me, and be with me forever_.."   
  
  


A wish, made _silently_, into the wind.   
  
  


**But what he didn't know, was that God, had heard him.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Aww.. poor Kagome.. but, Inuyasha still feels for her. But, a nice way of meeting, wasn't it? And will they forgive eachother? I don't know about this... 


	11. Order Eleven: Confessions

**Author's Note: **Will they get back together? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, check in this chapter, and find out! Or maybe, they'll be together later? Who knows.. 

Thankies much to my 400th reviewer, **Kagome's Twin**! *hands pocky* Thank you to everyone else too who reviews! 

To **INUYASHA'S MIKO-DEMONESS**: You asked for advice.. I can't really give much on that subject.. its a little.. "sensitive" to me. I do have one thing to say to you about the one guy your in love with right now, don't think twice before listening to your heart.. "where there is a will there is a way". I wish you luck with him, and I'm sure one day you'll find the "right" person.. everyone does. 

And yes, I said I would update Monday night.. but, I got my chapter out sooner from my Dad's house! ^^ So, here ya' go.. on with the chappie! 

**Remember:** There are 13 chapters (orders) in all.. so, the next chapter will be the second to last!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up and seeing the sun was setting already. '_How long have I been here_?' He wondered, and got up. He slipped his socks and shoes back on, and headed on home. He silently, picked up the cherry blossom petal he had before, and made a wish.   
  
  


"I wish, Kagome would forgive me, and be with me forever.."   
  
  


A wish, made _silently_, into the wind.   
  
  


**But what he didn't know, was that God, had heard him.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Eleven**

**Confessions**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I do things to make you crazy inside_   
_And baby that's one thing you know you can't hide_   
_You ask me why, what's your confession_   
_Well baby, the truth is, you're in my possession tonight_

_True confessions, true confessions, true confessions_   
_That's all I'm askin' for, yeah_

_-True Confessions_   
_ Kiss_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku picked up his silver phone, and dialed Sango's phone number. It rang for about thirty seconds, and then she picked up. "Hello?"   
  
  


"Hey, its Miroku. I um.. need to talk to you about something.." He said, getting right to the point. He sounded worried, and Sango noticed, thinking this wasn't going to be good.   
  
  


"Yeah, what did you do this time, you pervert?" She said, showing really no emotion.   
  
  


"I... I think I just ruined Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.." He said, waiting for the '_Oh, that's alright. The bet was made by me anyway, she needed to be taught a lesson_.' He got the exact opposite..   
  
  


"**WHAT!?**" All the birds that were around her house flew away, and the house suddenly became quiet. Miroku held the phone away from his ear, thinking that she had just busted an eardrum, and it was bleeding to death.   
  
  


"**MIROKU**!** YOU STUPID BASTARD**!" She screamed, again. "How could you **do** that?! I was just talking to Kagome the other day, and she said she loved that bastard! And you went and screwed it up!? What the _fuck_ did you do, exactly?" She said, seething with anger. If he did something really bad, she was going to slam his head in.   
  
  


"I just.. umm.. made Inuyasha break her heart.." He said, not really telling the whole story. But Sango, already knew what was coming, so she said it before him.   
  
  


"You made a bet, didn't you?" She said, knowingly.   
  
  


"Yup." He said, with no shame.   
  
  


"And what exactly did you tell Inuyasha to say, to break her heart?" She said, getting a warning tone back to her voice.   
  
  


"Well, just that _hehatedher_." He said, quickly, trying to make sure Sango didn't catch it.   
  
  


Sango caught it alright. She hung up the phone.   
  
  


"If you would like to make a call, please hang up, or try again." The operator said, and he just put the phone on the receiver. He was walking up to his room, when there was a knock at his door. He was expecting a package, so he ran down to the door. He opened it, and before he could see who it was, darkness overwhelmed him. He fainted to the floor.   
  
  


Sango, had just slammed him about as hard as she could, over the head with her one hundred pound boomerang she kept in her room. She let herself in, and closed the door behind her. She saw that no one was home, so she lifted him up, and dumped him on the couch in the living room.   
  
  


She sighed, and looked down at him. "Your such an ass! How could you do that?" She said, feeling just a little sorry for him. She looked, pitifully down at his form, and looked at his handsome face.   
  
  


...'_HANDSOME_!?' She screamed, in her mind. She was blushing, and all of a sudden her eye's trailed down to his lips. '_It wouldn't hurt_..' She kneeled down next to him, and leaned her face in, touching her lip's to his. She gasped when she felt his hand upon her head, and slight movement on his part.   
  
  
  


She opened her eye's and pulled away, looking flustered. "Miroku.. I-" She began, but stopped short when she felt a hand on her cheek. Miroku rubbed her cheek, and brushed his thumb up against her lips.   
  
  


"Sango, I love you." Miroku said, this time meaning it. He had said it before, but this time, meant it with all his heart. She could tell also, that's why she replied,   
  
  


"I love you too, you stupid pervert!" She jumped happily into his arms, and kissed him.   
  
  


But, they both thought the same thing, once while they were kissing.   
  
  


**'_What about Inuyasha and Kagome_?'**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Yeah, what about Inuyasha and Kagome? 


	12. Order Twelve: Someday

**Author's Note: **Someday... 

Thankies bunch to my 500th reviewer, **sakura-san19**! *hands over plushie* Thank you!! 

...hey, how about we TRY and get to 600 reviews before the story ends, hmm? What do ya' say? ^___^ 

I would just like to take time to say one thing.. ok. OH MY GOD! I got OVER 900 reviews on my other story, 'Half-Demon Preps and Punk Rock Miko's'. I would like to say thanks to everyone who read/reviewed that story.. thank you, thank you! And a special thanks to **kya **for being my 900th reviewer. If your reading.. THANK YOU!!! ^____^ 

On with the story now!!   
  
  


***   
  
  


'_It wouldn't hurt_..' She kneeled down next to him, and leaned her face in, touching her lip's to his. She gasped when she felt his hand upon her head, and slight movement on his part.   
  
  
  


She opened her eye's and pulled away, looking flustered. "Miroku.. I-" She began, but stopped short when she felt a hand on her cheek. Miroku rubbed her cheek, and brushed his thumb up against her lips.   
  
  


"Sango, I love you." Miroku said, this time meaning it. He had said it before, but this time, meant it with all his heart. She could tell also, that's why she replied,   
  
  


"I love you too, you stupid pervert!" She jumped happily into his arms, and kissed him.   
  
  


But, they both thought the same thing, once while they were kissing.   
  
  


**'_What about Inuyasha and Kagome_?'**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Twelve**

**Someday**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_How the hell did we wind up like this?_   
_Why weren't we able,_   
_To see the signs that we missed?_   
_And try to turn the tables..._

_I wish you'd unclench your fists,_   
_And unpack your suitcase._   
_Lately there's been too much of this,_   
_Dont think its too late._

_Nothin's wrong,_   
_just as long as,_   
_you know that someday I will..._

_Someday, somehow,_   
_gonna make it alright but not right now._   
_I know you're wondering when,_   
_Someday, somehow,_   
_gonna make it alright but not right now._   
_I know you're wondering when..._

_-Someday_   
_ Nickelback_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome _couldn't_ do it. She _couldn't_ take it anymore. She had been hurt too much, and she _could not,_ **WOULD not** stay around for it anymore. She _wouldn't_ allow herself to cry, or weep. Not over him, not anymore. It was over before it even started, and she'd make sure with the bottom of her heart that nothing like that happened again. **And if it did, hell would freeze over. Quote me on that.**   
  
  


Ms. Higurashi and her brother Souta were downstairs, totally un-aware of what was happening. And she would be sure to keep it that way. For, she was running away.   
  
  


This was it, no more friends. No more school. No more nice home, shelter, or good food.   
  
  


**_No more Inuyasha._**   
  
  


That thought stabbed a pain into her chest, and she clenched her shirt. She fell onto the bed breathing heavily. Her attacks were getting worse, she had no idea what was going on. This pain, just stabbed at her heart at random times. Maybe it was trying to tell her something? She doubted it. But she didn't care either way. She was leaving, and that was that.   
  
  


She was all packed. Done, all what she needed, plus her money she had hidden away for later. She figured she could live a couple months without a job and still get food, but would have to find some sort of place soon. Then, she remembered her cousin that lived in a small town in Kyoto. She grinned, and picked up the phone.   
  
  


After explaining her situation, her cousin, Mayu, gladly accepted. She was now going to use the money she had for a plane ticket, and fly over there. One last thing, a note.   
  
  


She picked up a pen, and a piece of paper. She began writing, and after about a half an hour of doing so, she jumped out her window onto a tree that was close up, and slid down it. She ran off to the airport, which happened to be about ten minutes away, so she was in luck.   
  
  


Kagome Higurashi, had ran away from home. The only thing that would have proven she existed, was the piece of paper that rattled with the wind on her bedspread. It read, as follows:   
  
  


_Dear Everyone,_   
  
  


_Yes, I am gone. There is no use looking for me, I will be gone by the time you figure out where I am. I'm sorry I had to depart like this, but it was for the best. I know it may have been selfish of me to do so, but maybe I'll come back one day and visit you all. I want you to know, I will miss you all with all my heart, and it is not YOUR fault. It's all me, and how I feel. So, here are my notes left to specific people._   
  
  


_Miroku and Sango - I love you guys, like family. You have always been there for me, and I don't know what I would have done if I never met you. I will miss you guys, and maybe, I'll come visit you one day. I hope you guys have a wonderful relationship, because I could tell something was going on._   
  
  


_Mom and Souta - I love you guys also. So much, my family. You have taken care of me when I needed it, and loved me when I was wrong. I will NEVER forget you, and rest assure, I will be back one day. Souta, yes, you can have my playstation, so then you can stop bugging me about that, ne?_   
  
  


_Cousins, family, other friends - I can't exactly name you all, but I wanted to thank you so much for letting me enter your lives with such kindness. You have accepted me for who I am, and I will never forget it. You will be in my memories, and heart always._   
  
  


The list went on and on, but the last entry, was wet with fresh tears.   
  
  


_Inuyasha - What can I say, Inuyasha? I know, your so happy I'm gone, for you have hated me ever since I met you. But, I can not bring it to my heart, to hate you back. With all my heart I can't hate you, and I can't say I'll come visit you. You don't want me to, you would probably call me an idiot, and hit me. You'd tell me to get out, and I can see the sinister smirk on your face while your reading this. But, in your heart, your sad because no one is left for you to pick on. I guess you can go back to Kikyou now, and she can be the top playgirl of the school once again, before I came in and intruded on your life. I'm sorry for anything I ever did to you, or hurt your feelings. Anything, I would do anything for you, even though you hate me so. I'm sorry for trying to be your friend, because I know you didn't want it. I managed to fool myself into thinking maybe, just MAYBE you could have been my friend.. or more. But, as usual, I was sadly mistaken. Well, I can't write to you all day, I just want you to know, I will remember you forever. I will never forget you, and your wonderful voice, and the kindness you have shown me even if it WAS fake. The memories of all the times you pranked me, will be etched in my memory forever, sad, ne? But, I only have one thing left to say to you, Inuyasha.. my final farewell._   
  
  


_I **still** love you._   
  
  


_***_   
  
  


Miroku and Sango left for Kagome's house, hoping it wasn't too late. They caught on with what she would probably do, so they had to inform someone about this. That would be her family, and maybe they could force Kagome to stay. They arrived to Kagome's and knocked on the door loudly. Souta came to the door, and he was quickly ran over by them, as they ran up the stairs and slammed Kagome's door open.   
  
  


They saw maroon curtains flowing in the wind, window open. It was quiet, and the sun rise was reflected into her room. The stars were some-what visible, and the one thing that caught their eye, was a simple piece of paper, floating on the bed. Sango slowly entered the room, and sat down on her bed. Souta and Ms. Higurashi came running up the stairs to see what was going on, and they didn't see Kagome, but only a note that Sango now held in her hand.   
  
  


They knew. They knew what their family member had done. Sango looked at the note solemnly, and looked back to Miroku. Her eye's began welling up with tears, and she jumped into Miroku's arms, sobbing. Souta and Ms. Higurashi hugged each other, and cried also.   
  
  


They looked out the window Kagome had traveled out of, and looked at the star that twinkled in the sky. It disappeared. Just like their hope and happiness had.   
  
  


Miroku, over his sobbing, picked up the telephone. He dialed Inuyasha's number, and told him to come over to Kagome's quickly. He did so, after getting directions. He walked into the house, and up to Kagome's room like instructed to. Souta, her little brother put a piece of paper in his hand, as he began to read.   
  
  


When he was done, he dropped the paper. It floated innocently to the ground, as did his body. His eye's were wide, and his heart was beating rapidly. His breath got quicker, as this situation pounded into his brain.   
  
  


_"She... she's gone.."_   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome was now in the airport terminal, and boarding the plane. She got on, and sat down, her big back-pack following her. She smiled at the attendant, and the airplane took off.   
  
  


She opened a book she had, had in her backpack, and began to write.   
  
  


"There once was a lonely girl, who fell in love with a very lonely man.." she began, but when someone called out her name behind her, she freaked.   
  
  


"Kagome!" The name chanted, throughout the plane. She turned around, and luckily, it was only a little girl reading her backpack. She sighed in relief, and was about to continue, but the announcement broke her thought.   
  
  


"It seems we will be arriving in Kyoto a little earlier than usual, on a count of the good weather! Our arriving time will be in about a half an hour, so keep yourselves busy for that short amount of time!" The cheery voice was cut off, and Kagome sunk back into her seat. She sighed, and thought she wasn't going to get any work done on the plane. So, she pulled out her CD player, and put her headphones on.   
  
  


"_How the hell did we wind up like this?_   
_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed?_   
_And try to turn the tables._   
_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase._   
_Lately there's been too much of this, dont think its too late._"   
  
  


Tears started becoming noticeable in her eye's. '_Why did everything lead back to him? Maybe I shouldn't have left_..' She looked out the window, and sighed. '_It's too late to go back now, I must live with the consequences of my actions_.' She told herself, firmly.   
  
  


She looked out the horizon, and said something quietly to herself. "I wonder what your doing now... Inuyasha.." Her head fell back on the seat, and she fell asleep.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha had long run out, and was sniffing the air vigorously. He was catching Kagome's scent easily, and was running fast in her direction. His breath was cut short when he finally realized, he just ended up in the airport. He was very worried now. She could have gone anywhere! To the other side of the world!   
  
  


He ran into the building, ignoring everyone who screamed at him. His main goal was Kagome, and he would find her, if it meant his life. He would make it up to her, and **NOTHING** would happen to her like that again! He went up to the lady at the main counter, and said, "Look up for Kagome Higurashi." He said, simply.   
  
  


"Please wait a moment sir, but we cannot give that information. It is..-AH!" She screamed, as she was being held up by the collar of her shirt. His eye's began to glow a tinge of red, as he said in a deep and dangerous voice,   
  
  


"**LOOK UP** _for Kagome Higurashi_!" He said, forcefully.   
  
  


"Yessir!" She said, typing as fast as she could. She finally came up with a result, as she said scaredly, "Flight 8-B 42, To Kyoto."   
  
  


That's all he needed to hear, as he ran to gate three like instructed. He got there, and saw the next flight was leaving in ten minutes, so, he pulled out a huge wad of money out of his pocket. There had to be a million dollars there, at **LEAST**. "Get me a seat."   
  
  


"Yes." The lady said, taking the money. She let him get first on the plane, and first class. Before he knew it, everyone was boarding. He silently said, before the plane went off, "I'm coming, Kagome."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Apparently, her cousin was late on getting there. She had called a couple minutes ago that she would be an hour late, and was very sorry, but it was an emergency. So, here she was, waiting at the gate she had come in, and watching people go in and out. She listened to her music quietly, and hummed the tunes.   
  
  


"_Nothin's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will..._   
_Someday, somehow, gonna' make it alright but not right now._   
_I know you're wondering when, someday, somehow, gonna' make it alright but not right now._   
_I know you're wondering when..._"   
  
  


"Yes, someday, it will be okay. But not now, not anytime soon. I'm not ready, not ready to face Inuyasha.." She said, quietly. She was about to fall asleep, when the announcer said very loudly, "Flight 8-B 43 arrived."   
  
  


Kagome sighed, and decided it would be fun to watch the many faces of people from around the world, so she watched as people tall, fat, big, and small come out of the terminal gate. Some were wearing coats, some barely anything. It was amazing how people were different these days. All the people were apparently out, and she was going to go get a drink of water. She got up from her seat, but then she heard yelling and groans of people being pushed. Being curious, she tried to get a look of what was going on.   
  
  


**Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome.**   
  
  


She couldn't make it out, but there was someone struggling to get out of the plane as quick as possible. They finally were getting up to the top of the line, and were shoved out of the crowd onto the side. She didn't catch a glimpse of them, but she really couldn't care less, about that anyway.   
  
  


Now, she could care when she was suddenly thrown to the ground, and picked up. And then, dragged across the terminal to the parking lot which was for some reason, heated. She looked up, and looked the stranger in the eye who had taken her, and was about to get killed, badly.   
  
  


Brown...clashed with amber...   
  
  


**Am...ber...?**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Cliffie! ^.^ (**HINT**: Reviews make the chappie come out quicker..) 


	13. Order Thirteen: It Takes Two To Do The T...

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the ending everyone. I know this was a little bit of a quick story, but hey, it happens. I give you all the last chapter of **_It Takes Two To Do The Tango. _**No epilouge and no sequel.. sorry! 

**Remember: **Fairy-tales are real. They're wishes, come true. As long as you have faith, don't give up, it can happen. It's what we call a miracle! 

**Recommend: **Download "A Sorta Fairy-tale," By: Tori Amos 

To **I am the master:** You asked what "Feh" and "Ne" means. Feh is something Inuyasha says in the anime series, translated. In the Japanese version he says, "Keh". In the Japanese (offical) manga, he says "Bah." Its just an expression used, so is "ne". Ne is like saying, "You agree, dont cha'?" Something like that. Sorry if I didn't help.. ^^;; 

To **sum 1 who cares:** I was going to leave you alone.. but when you remarked on the spelling of Kikyou's name, I felt I needed to say something. You obviously are one of the dubbed watchers of Cartoon Network. The Japanese version spells it Kikyou, and the english, Kikyo. I'm going by the right stuff. Not what CN says. So don't remark on my spelling unless you do a little research, okay? Okay. 

**Special Thank You's:**

**lil-inu-blondie-babe-10: **You were my first reviewer in this story! Thank you so much, the first spots of my inspiration are dedicated to you! 

My 600th reviewer: **Ami Kuroneko **THANK YOU!! You made my dreams come true by having 600 before the story ends.. *gives plushie and pocky* 

Of course I have to fit in here my mom, my dad, my friends, my boyfriend, my pets, all these different people! You know who you are, you don't need me giving you so much thanks. Besides, you all can be a bunch of baka's anyway! ^____^ 

On with the last chapter to this awesome story. Thanks again for all your support, and I hope you like the next one that is coming out, "_Soakin' Up The Sun_!" Check my profile for more information.. ja matta ne, everyone! 

***   
  
  


**Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome.**   
  
  


She couldn't make it out, but there was someone struggling to get out of the plane as quick as possible. They finally were getting up to the top of the line, and were shoved out of the crowd onto the side. She didn't catch a glimpse of them, but she really couldn't care less, about that anyway.   
  
  


Now, she could care when she was suddenly thrown to the ground, and picked up. And then, dragged across the terminal to the parking lot which was for some reason, heated. She looked up, and looked the stranger in the eye who had taken her, and was about to get killed, badly.   
  
  


Brown...clashed with amber...   
  
  


**Am...ber...?**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**

**Order Thirteen**

**It Takes Two To Do The Tango**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_On my way up north up on the ventura,_   
_I pulled back the hood, and I was talking to you._   
_And I knew then it would be, a life long thing._   
_But I didn't know that we, we could break a silver lining._

_And I'm so sad like a good book._   
_I can't put this day back, a sorta fairytale._   
_With you, a sorta fairytale, with you._

_Things you said that day up on the 101,_   
_the girl had come undone._   
_I tried to downplay it with a bet about us._   
_You said that you'd take it, as long as I could._   
_I could not erase it_

_-A Sorta Fairy-tale_   
_ Tori Amos_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***_   
  
  


Brown...clashed with amber...   
  
  


**Am...ber...?**   
  
  


Amber.. those golden eyes, which held so much emotion within them. Sadness, hurt, betrayal.. and anger. Anger fueled those burning orbs _of hate_. _Of love_. _Of passion_.   
  
  


"KAGOME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Kagome couldn't hear him at all, she was frozen in her place, entranced in his gaze. It was different, like he actually cared. Then, that reminded her of why she was here, and she broke out of her trance and slapped him.   
  
  


"Why do you follow me? So you can hurt me MORE?" She said, her voice rising at each syllable. Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to freeze, looking at her glare. It was so pained, and full of unleashed emotions. He could tell something was definitely wrong with her, one way or another.   
  
  


"Why do I follow you? That's a stupid question, Kagome!" He said, with utmost truth. He knew she knew that he loved her. He loved her with all his heart, and never wanted to be alone again. _Only_ with Kagome. _Only_. "Kagome.. you know why I followed you.." He said, his voice getting softer, and more gentle.   
  
  


"No, no I don't." She said stubbornly, then continued, "You hate me. The only reason you would WANT to follow me is to hurt me more than you already have Inuyasha. But it's not possible. I'm broken, Inuyasha. You can't put me back together this time." She said, so sure of herself.   
  
  


Who knew that things in fairy-tales come true?   
  
  


"Kagome.. I need to explain to you what that was about.. I-" He was cut off by Kagome's sob and sudden outburst.   
  
  


"EXPLAIN?! EXPLAIN WHAT? THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! YOU HATE ME! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU, EVEN THOUGH ALL THIS SHIT HAPPENED!" She screamed, her scream echoing in the parking lot. She then ran away from him, but he caught up with her. He grabbed her around her waist and held her close to him.   
  
  


Kagome, thought it was raining. So, she looked up, and saw that there was a ceiling above her, and no cracks. She gasped and turned her gaze to Inuyasha. He was crying, silently. "Kagome.. _please_.." He held her tighter to his body, and she ceased to move.   
  
  


"I know, this is very odd of me, but Kagome, I'm capable of this also.." He said, talking about tears and emotions. "Kagome.. let me explain, please.. I beg of you."   
  
  


She couldn't help but nod in his embrace. He continued, and nuzzled his face into her raven hair while doing so, "Kagome, before we got together, I had made a bet with Miroku. You see, I knew about that bet you made with Sango, that's why I was so rude to you. Miroku told me to break your heart in the end, because he wanted me to get revenge. Also, so you could get refused for once. Sango wasn't in this." He said, taking a deep breath and then continuing.   
  
  


"So, I agreed. And if I lost, he would do all this stuff that had to do with Kikyou to me, so, I couldn't refuse. Then, it came time to tell you. Now, here we are." He finished, still enjoying the embrace of Kagome.   
  
  


"Your not mad.. about the bet? You still trust me?" She said, wide-eyed. She didn't trust him at all, but he trusted her? Now, this was the start of a big guilt trip. Especially since she had just gone all the way to Kyoto from Tokyo. Now, she was really starting to regret this. She made all them worry, and get upset. Her train of thought's were stopped to a heaving motion, when his words came crashing down on her.   
  
  


"_With all my heart_."   
  
  


She turned around and looked at his golden amber gaze. She gave a warm smile, and when she did, Inuyasha smiled also. A genuine, affectionate, loving, caring, smile. Their faces were now inches apart, when Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair out of her face. She nuzzled her face into his palm, and looked up at him gently. His eye's gave a twinkle, and he leaned down and kissed her.   
  
  


By the way, hell just froze over.   
  
  


It was a gentle, yet passionate kiss. It proved all his love for her within one simple motion. He pulled her closer, and she pulled him closer to her. Their bodies touched fully, and it was perfect symmetry. Inuyasha broke away, and said the truth. The honest, truth.   
  
  


"I love **you**, only **you**." He leaned back into their kiss, when something began to vibrate in his pocket. He broke away, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"   
  
  


"Did you find her? Did you get her? Inuyasha, I want some answers _NOW_!" Sango said, over the phone worried.   
  
  


"Hold on." He handed the phone to Kagome, and she smiled when she began to talk.   
  
  


"So, did you and Miroku get together yet?" She said, sensing her best friend's smile on the other end.   
  
  


"KAGOME! YOUR SAFE!" She yelled, and you could hear cheering and soft crying in the background. Kagome smiled, and told Sango all about what happened. Sango also shared a couple secrets with her, and soon they hung up. Kagome handed the phone back to Inuyasha.   
  
  


"Well, I have no money. I can't get on the plane with you, I'm sorry." She said, looking outside. A big wad of money was placed in front of her face.   
  
  


"You don't need a ticket, or money. I already booked us flights back, first class." He said, proudly. "_Feh_." He added on, as a sentence enhancer.   
  
  


Kagome got Inuyasha's cell phone, and called Mayu. She told her about the situation, and totally understood.   
  
  


Before they knew it, they were back home.   
  
  


***   
  
  


After hugs, kisses, and prayers, Inuyasha and Kagome were in Inuyasha's secret hide-out. "Your the first human to step in here. Be proud." He said, pulling her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent around her, deeply. She smiled.   
  
  


She began singing just a soft tune, and it made Inuyasha's whole body relax,   
  
  


"_And I ride along side, and I rode along side you then, 'till you lost me there in the open road._   
_And I rode along side, till the honey spread itself so thin for me to break your bread, for me to take your word._   
_I had to steal it_..."   
  
  


He pulled her closer to him, looking at the now pitch-black sky. She was back, she was happy. This, was the life.   
  
  


"_And I'm so sad, like a good book, I can't put this day back, a sorta fairytale..._   
_With you, a sorta fairytale, with you_..."   
  
  


She finished her quickly done song and looked up to him. He didn't know that she had a little abandoned house she found and fixed up when she was little around here. So, she stood up and grabbed his hand. He stood up along with her, and she lead the way. Inuyasha trusted her as to follow without asking any questions.   
  
  


They came to a very nicely built house, it was literally the size of a condo. They went in, and everything was still where Kagome had left it. Inuyasha had understood, by seeing pictures of her on the walls. She closed the door, and looked up to him hopefully.   
  
  


"_I'm in a fairy-tale with you Inuyasha_.." She said, holding him close to her again, and leading him to her room in the abandoned house.   
  
  


He followed like a loyal puppy, and as soon as they entered the room, she shut the door and opened up the curtains. It was a wonderful view, and the stars gleamed brightly. She didn't bother to turn on any lights. She looked him in the eye, and said what she had been wanting to say to him ever since she met him.   
  
  


Ever since she met him, she _always_ had wanted to be with him. _Always_. And this was a perfect place, it was wonderful here. Maybe this is where they could live, or raise kids. Inuyasha looked at her with a little gleam in his eye, as she spoke what was on his mind. Not in _his _words exactly, but in Kagome's. She grinned, as did he. He knew what was coming.   
  
  


_"It takes two to do the tango."_   
  
  


**_Right on time._**   
  
  


***   
  
  


-**End**- 


End file.
